Forsaken Shadows
by Fate Vione
Summary: They've come back to give Gotham what it needs. They will bathe in the blood of the guilty and rule the city with an iron fist The RedHood and Bloodwing square off against Batman,Robin and Nightwing. Will Gotham survive the battle?PLEASE READ WARNINGIN 5!
1. Chapter 1

I Never thought I'd get so many people actually asking for this! Lol. Okay, so background (Some know it, some don't) Is that this world is YJ world AFTER Dani from Ephemeral Reflections. It's basicly, what happens after the show, after my fic and when Danielle Fischer who was born to that world is grown up some. Some important background info is that While in Sparrows (In this she'll be called 'Bloodwing) world Tim had the background of Jason (street kid and stuff) In this one I'm making it closer to the comics.. pre reboot.. So Tim gets his comic book origins in this world, also making All the things that happened when Dani was young (like finding her sisters and stuff) happen when she's a bit older and when this story starts, she'd quite older.. I'd say 16-17 or something like that.. The beginning's gunna look the same but there's more than the preview so make sure you read it.

CHAPTER 1

Red.. so much red so much blood. She could feel the sticky, oozing substance flowing down her cheeks from where it'd flew when the shard of broken glass had plunged deep into his neck, the artery sliced and pulsing out his life with each passing second. Her hands twitched, flexing in the crimson as she jumped back, Derringers body falling at her feet, gasping out one last choking breath.

Bruce scrambled to the mans side, his dark hands closing over the wound, attempting to stop the flow. Useless. It was all so useless. She locked gazes with Tim who stared at her from the floor where he'd been just seconds from Derringers crushing blows just a moment ago, his body battered and bruised, mask lifting around the edges of his mask where a hard lump was forming on his high cheek bone, his blue eye visible from where the monster had managed to knock out his white out lens.

She never told him.. It all came so clear now. The dark, deep hole that was where her heart used to be staring at his eyes. She never told him.. now she never could..

She flew from the scene, nothing but the sound of her heartbeat pounding in her head, lungs burning as she fled the factory into the pouring rain. She knew Robin was after her.. Tim was after her.. He'd be easily lost.. She was always better at stealth than him, she always blended into the shadows better. He always spent far too much time on that computer...

She ran, no where to go. She couldn't go back. She broke the highest of rules. She took his life, she took the life of the man that stole hers. A fitting end, but against the rules none the less. Where would she go? Where could she hide? Without Bruce, Danielle Fischer was nobody. Without Batman, Sparrow was no one. SHE was no one...

Lightning struck, blinding her. When she could see again she screamed. The bat! It was Batman swooping down on her. This was it.. it was over.. it was all over..

The dark figure glided right for her, she didn't even have time to turn before his body slammed into hers, throwing the breath from her body with a startled cry. Her shoulder slammed into the ground, enough forced causing her to bounce and tumble away. Before she could do more that twist and claw at the ground, trying to gain some purchase and force herself from the ground she felt the weight above her, pulling her shoulder to lay her flat on her back. She screamed looking upon the face of the man that had been her mentor, her father. He was no longer her father.

He was the demon. She saw the demon that every villain in Gotham feared. The disfigured face of a creature of the night, white eyes boring into your soul and revealing every sin you've dared think of in the darkest depths of your heart. The cape lifted into giant wings, tattered and torn, threatening to devour her. His armor was now skin, leathery hide that would be impenetrable to mortal weapons. Still, as his face morphed into that of a snarling, fanged beast she could do no more than kick at the creature above her, punching and digging her hands in where ever she could pray to find a weakness.

"It's okay." Came the growl, rumbling from the chest of her tormentor, his grip bruising. "You're alright!" Came another snarl. She trashed, throwing her body about, desperate to run One dark, clawed fist raised. She let out an ear splitting scream.

There was a loud gasp hey eyes flying open. Narrowed eyes met hers, mouth set in a line as Jason looked down on her. Several panicked seconds later she came to the realization she had been sleeping on the large mattress in their less than glamorous base. A dew more fevered pants before she gained control of her breathing. A nightmare... It was.. a nightmare..

A Moment later she felt a trickled under her fingers, the coppery scent so familiar. Quickly releasing the death grip she'd taken on Jasons bare bicep she could see the lines of red, little half moons from her nails where they'd dug in. There were scratches, gashes, covering his body that hadn't been there before he'd laid down beside her earlier. There were a few new bruises to add to the old, a split lip. She'd been fighting him unknowingly...

"I'm sorry..." She whispered out. With a sigh he released her, gently running his left hand over the red print left on her cheek. He'd tried to get her up without hitting her.. he had. She nuzzled into the hand, placing a soft kiss to the palm. Closing his eyes Jason fell off to his side of the bed, hands cupping the back of his head as it fell into the pillow. Raising from her side, she leaned over him, placing soft lips to one of the claw marks she had left on his left pectoral, ghosting over his skin with feathery softness, She licked her lips of the small drop of blood she'd gathered as she looked up to his examining eyes.

"Again." Came his demand. Jasons fingers ghosted over her hip, gliding up under the thin shirt she wore to bed to play along the scars on her stomach as she rested her head on his chest.

"It's the city..." She said. It was the only reasoning she could come up with for the sudden outbreaks of her nightmares Jason had just moved them back into Gotham. So far they'd kept extremely low key. He wanted to have his plans mapped out just right before daring to make a move. She trusted him, knew he would know just what it would take to get Gotham back, to get it on the right course. But there was a cloud still looming over this city, always had been. It was an oppressive force that threatened to crush the soul of any who dared live within it's dark sphere. It still haunted her...

Jason wrapped an arm tighter around her, tugging her in. His little bird was being far to brooding. "Rest.. we go out tonight." She nodded against his chest, falling back into a bit of a fitful slumber in a few minutes as he stroked her hair.

Okay, so again some Background. Think of it as like Final destination in a way. Even though Sparrow warned against Jays death, it still happened. Not gunna go into details. You'll have to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so I hope this will explain what happened a little more. Now like I said, keep in mind, Dani from ER isn't this dani.. and there's still missing pieces of this puzzle but I hope this makes people happy.

CHAPTER 2

Tim Straightened himself from pulling on his boots. He reached for his gloves, pausing as the yellow of a utility belt caught his eye. His hand fell to his side, his features softening as he looked upon it. His fingers ghosted over the front buckle, tracing the small emblem of a bird. Had it really been over a year already? Had she really been gone that long?

Bruce had hung her things up, not cased the way Jasons was. No. He'd left it hung up next to theirs, awaiting her return, just waiting for her to suit up and head back out with them the way she always had, leaping through the air with all the grace and style of the bird she was named for. But she hadn't.

Tim jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. His head spun to see his Nightwing, Dick, his brother, that solem face, that strong front. It was a look that he'd placed on since that night.. There were very few things that he ever thought could get to Dick, even fewer that could cause the man to break down and cry the way he had the night they found her tattered cape and belt washed up from the waters days after she'd gone missing... Dick thought no one was around, he'd given Tim the strong front, allowing him to grieve, and yet choosing to grieve in seclusion himself. Tim had never said anything about finding Dick, crying over an old box he'd dug out of his room, an image of Danielle resting on the floor in front of him. Odly enough he'd never remembered seeing that image before..

Dick knew something was wrong. Tim was far to trained to be caught off guard the way he was, even in the cave. He knew what was wrong, knew it the minute he saw the younger male standing in front of the cape and belt. After the initial shock was over, Tim steeled himself, the way he always did when he was caught, not wanting to talk about things. The kid really was much more like Bruce than he could ever explain. While this behavior wasn't healthy, (but then who was in this family?) he would allow him his space. The two had been much closer than he'd been to this Dani, if only for the age gap between them.

"How's the old man taking it?" He asked, angling his head out the suit vault toward Bruce who was already suited up, sitting at the super computer.

"As well as Jason I suppose.." Tim said while watching his mentor. "He doesn't talk about what happened..." He added slowly. He turned a questioning eye back to Nightwing suddenly. "What are you doing back here?"

Nightwing mocked hurt. "Is that anyway to speak to your bug brother after he travels all this distance to come see you?" Dick placed a hand to his heart. "You wound me little brother!"

"O called you didn't she..?" Came Tims stoic, unamused voice.

"Hush!" Came Dicks reply as he wrapped an arm around Tims shoulder, pulling him in as he headed out into the cave

~o~

Bruce stared up at the screen. Still nothing, no new data. That night was still etched into his memories.

He should have known better! He should have watched her more closely! He knew she was too involved, he'd let her too far in on this case. How had he missed her hacking, why hadn't he stopped her? It was a frantic race, tracking her down to the warehouse. He'd called in Robin for backup, alerting oracle to the situation should anything else arise.

When he arrived, he'd entered into the building. It was dark, silent. Until he reached further in. He could hear sounds of a struggle, just as Robin had caught up to him He'd followed the sounds as well as he could. Everything echoed off the walls, masking the true origins. Along the way he entered into an old production room. The room had been torn apart. Boxes were thrown around the room, the conveyer belts were thrown off track, several dents in the sheet metal of the machines. His heart was pounding. Where was she?

"Sparrow!" He shouted out the girls name.

"Batman!" Came Robins urgent call. Batman turned immediately, the cape fluttering behind him with his speed. He found Tim kneeling over the body of a young woman. The young woman was dressed in leather, a large scar running over her right eye. The lid was sunken in, it was clear there was nothing on the other side, but the scar was old. It was am old wound that had robbed her of her eye. Her stillness concerned him.

"She's still breathing." Robin let out, turning to a woman a few feet away. "This one too." Reaching down Robin picked up a small feathered domino, rotating it in his hands. The wire and circuits on the inside, the high technology, the precision. It was hers.. He turned worried eyes to Batman, holding the mask out. "What should we do no-"

A scream reverberated off the walls from down the hall. A far too familiar voice that sent a chill down their spines. Without hesitation both bird and bat flew from the room at top speed.

Danielle pulled away from the man with a pained cry, cradling her left arm. She was already covered in gashes, bleeding from various wounds, several puncture wounds oozing from her abdomen. Her face was battered, black and blue with large lumps forming, disfiguring her young face. Her hair ad been pulled, falling from her pigtails in sweat and blood soaked strands clinging to her face. She looked as though she were ready to collapse any moment, her legs shaking below her as pulled back against the wall.

"Derringer!"He shouted as he ran into the room, throwing a batarang at the man standing before his daughter. The man turned at the call, ducking out of the way of the batarang, allow the dark knight room to slip between him and Danielle. Bruce fully blocked Deringers view of Danielle with his body, snarling at the man dark and low. Robin pulled in close behind, looking with concern over Danielle before turning to Derringer with the same glower Bruce held.

"AH! Batman! Welcome!" He said, throwing his arms out as if welcoming them into some elaborate party. "Or should I call you Mr. Wayne?" He said with a smirk, inclining his head. Bruce growled.

"Batman.. I'm sorry.. I didn't mean.. Kerra.. Fenella.." Danielle gasped out as fell to her knees

"Quiet now.." Batman said with a soft growl.

"The drug.. the.. drug..." She gasped out.

"Quiet.." Came Batmans repeated command

"Oh dear.., don't silence her now Brucie. It may be the last chance she gets to say anything." Derringer taunted. "And her voice is so beautiful when she's screaming."

Batman growled, throwing himself at Derringer.

Bruce saw the flash of light reflected off the glass as it was raised over Derringers shoulder. A trickle of blood flowed down the side where the shard cut into Danielles hand. Before he could utter a single word through his dry, burning throat the glass was plunged deep into the junction of Derringers neck and shoulder. The moment his body could move he made a move for the man. His fingers clamped over the artery, feeling the steady pulse of of blood push against his palm.

There was nothing he could do, he knew it, yet he couldn't help but try. By the time that the blood stopped pulsing, when he began trickling out, she had already run into the night, shaking like a leaf.

For a second time that night, he found himself looking for his daughter. He could not tell for the life of him how she'd moved so quickly on foot, nor why she'd changed directions. All he could remember was that last few words.

Her tracer had stopped, at the bridge. She'd been standing there for several minutes as he raced through the streets to her, Derringers blood still clinging to his gloves, oozing between his fingers from where his knuckles were white beneath the protective gauntlets.. Static, the feedback of the com clicking into his own, open frequency,

"Bruce.." Her voice was so broken and hoarse. Her throat was raw with tears and screams.

"Danielle.." He paused. His voice betraying him, choking him. "Stay where you are, I'm on my way."

"Promise.. promise to take care of him.." came the broken words through the com. Wind. Wind was whipping against the com, blurring her voice.

"Dani.." He heard Tim enter through the link, calling desperately.

"Tim.. I'm sorry.. so sorry... I never realized.."

"Dani it's okay.. just come home.. It'll be okay..."

"I'm sorry.." Came the very last words. The next sounds were wind whipping past the mic, giving a horrible feedback, but not half as terrifying as the loud smack of something solid and large hitting the surface of water at high speeds, the gurgle of bubbles before the small electric device itself gave into the water and blipped off the channel.

He couldn't tell you who was louder, he could not tell you the emotions, the screams that left his and Tims lips. He could not describe seeing Tim jumping from the bike once he reached the scene, allowing his much beloved cycle to skid off, pieces breaking and shattering against the road or ow, with a numb body he was able to hold the boy back from leaping over the ledge of the bridge into the rapid moving waters below.

Hours of searching, lead to nothing. Days later, scouring the waterways, the coastlines and banks, turned nothing but the dented and crushed remains of her belt, her cape, ripped at the neck and torn, waterlogged and nipped at by fish had come to shore. Days more of scouring the city, calling in every ally, calling in each civilian eye he had under his belt. Nothing. He'd never found his little bird.. And nearly a year later.. the wound was still festering, still rotting him from the inside.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm SOOOOO SORRY! My lifes been crap lately, I barely have the energy/will to get out of bed at this point so.. I keep saying I'm gunna write and then I end up falling asleep or something.. I'm soo sorry.. and don't worry, Ephemeral is up next! I haven't forgotten that! (I started this chapter like two or more weeks ago and was gunna do ER after but.. I just finished this up.. so.. I PROMISE! I have to have a chapter of ER out by Wednesday or I'll like.. shoot myself...) Hope you enjoy. And for those that don't know what's going on, this is a 'sequel' like thing to Ephemeral Reflections.. please read that.. this'll make more sense... even though ER isn't finished.

CHAPTER 3

The suit hugged all the right spots, snug, form fitting, like a second skin. It was a feeling she'd not had for some time. She stretched out her body like a cat, first pushing her hands to the ceiling, feeling the material pulls against her skin before bending over, touching her toes. She let out a content little sigh as she heard the pop of joints and the burn of the stretched muscle.

She hadn't realized just how much she missed this.

~o~

He didn't know when it started.

When had he started actually feeling something for the little whelp he'd stolen out from under Bruce? It wasn't supposed to be complicated. She was supposed to be a pawn, another player to add into the long list of dealers and suppliers he'd brought under his thumb his first run in Gotham.

Had it happened the first time he broke her bones and she rose to her feet to continue? Was it the first time he'd watched her pull the trigger without hesitation? Perhaps it was that he'd watched the scrawny little twerp that would follow her around whenever Bruce had forced him to see her family grow into the lean muscled killing machine that was now stretching in front of him, bent and showing every curve, all the hard earned contouring that gave her the body of a Greek goddess.

Having finished tying his boot he let his foot slip from the edge of the chair he was sitting on, picking up a handgun and a loaded clip from the cluttered, flimsy table next to him. As he approached her he could see her eyes shift, watching his approach from between her. Legs. Ah.. his ever vigilant bird.

She didn't flinch when he lay his hand on her hip to flip the top of one of the compartments on her belt, easily sliding the extra magazine in. When his hand lingers at her hip she obediently pulls from her stretched position, pushing her hips into his grasp, arching her back so her shoulders barely brushed his chest. He placed a small kiss to the inch of skin sticking from the high neck of her suit, grinning at the small exhale of breath.

It was not a surprise when she spun in his arms, her lips quickly finding his, licking them in request for entrance. Raising a hand to the back of her hair he fisted the soft locks, opening his mouth to her but dominating the kiss. He was in control, and never was she to forget it.

She quickly melted into the kiss, yielding to his questing tongue that had long ago mapped each crevice of her mouth. She moaned, pressing herself closer into his body, melding herself to him. The pressure, the gentle tug at her hair. With a panting breath she pulled back, looking up to him from under her lashes. Her lips brushed his as she spoke, a feeling that sent jolts running through her body. "Tease.." She rasped out, voice thick and heavy.

He smirked. "Later baby bird. We got a job to do." He pulled back, placing the gun in her hand and stepping away to the window after she took it with a huff, twirling it on her finger before placing it in the holster on her shoulders. Lifting the red mask up over his head after applying his domino he gave her a final look over as she glued her own domino, covering those beautiful emeralds. "Let's fly." he said clicking the mask into place.

~o~

The tall man dropped his keys on the silver plate resting on the table by the entrance to his penthouse. The electronic locks clicked behind him. Never be too careful. In a city like Gotham the freaks ran rampant. Pulling his suit jacket from his shoulders he tossed it over the back of a chair as he began to head to the lavishly decorated living room. Just as he walked through the doorway the light went on, illuminating the whitewashed room.

"Hey Freddy." Came the bone chilling voice. In the center of his large living room, leaning against the back of his circular couch, stood the imposing figure dressed in black and brown, the red helmet glistening, freshly polished and yet to see battle. Said man turned instantly to run in the opposite direction. Immediately he froze, a click of a hammer being pulled and safety released as the barrel was pressed to the underside of his chin. His hands began to reach for his pocket and the gun was pressed harder into the soft underside of his chin.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Referencing the alarm that he knew Freddy to carry. "She doesn't like your type much to begin with. Best not to give her reasons to pull that trigger." Freddys hands flew up to the air immediately.

"W-What do you want?" Came his stuttering reply he made the most unmanly squeak when Bloodwing pushed the gone, angling it to signal the man to move. The drug lord of Gotham took the message, shuffling his way across the floorboards towards the Red Hood. "If you do anything.. My men with come in with guns drawn." He warned. His voice was weak and cracking. Red Hood shoved him down on the couch by the shoulder.

Bloodwing climbed atop the couch, pressing herself to Freddys side, gun still drawn and pointed dangerously to his chin, through from some distance this time as she played with his hair in boredom. "You mean those men in your rooftop, or the ones on your balcony?" Freddys body went rigid, an icy chill running in his veins. She leaned in closer,her lips brushing against his ear as she whispered. "You might wanna start thinking of the bereavement gift for their families.."

"Heard you've been running your mouth Freddy. Heard since I took my little.. vacation.. You've been talking about trying to take over my territory, make yourself the new boss..."

Freddy was sweating by this time. His breath was sharp intakes and shuddering exhales. His body, tried to slink from the couch of its own accord, attempting to burrow itself away, disappear in defense like a turtle into it's shell. He froze again when a leg was draped over his lap, quickly followed by the new girl, Hoods new partner, straddling his wait, clicking her tongue at him.

"I don't know what your talking about.."

"Come now Freddy. Don't lie to me. We don't like liars, do we my little wing?" He questioned his new partner from behind the couch, who shook her head no with a little pout on her lips. "Show him what we do with liars." A grin graced her lips as it only took her a moment to find Freddys hand, snapping the middle finger of his left hand from the inner most knuckle. She let out amused laugh at his scream. Almost immediately the men standing guard outside began scuffling, attempting to open the door. They would have a difficult time, given the hacked system. They shouted through the door, calling his name and asking if everything was okay.

"Don't worry Freddy, we're not gunna kill you." Bloodwing snapped yet another finger. "You see, you're our message." Jason continued once the scream died down enough to be heard. This time Bloodwing broke his wrist. "You're gunna tell them. Tell them all that I'm back. And I will not have disobedience." The Red Hood nodded to his partner who placed the barrel of her gun to Freddys leg before pulling the trigger. The bullet pierced flesh and muscle, entering and shattering the bone beneath as the drug lord released an ear shattering scream.

"Lets go Blood, we've got bigger fish to fry."

Bloodwing smirked at Jason before turning back to Freddy, tenderly pushing a strand of hair from his sweat soaked for head to place a ghost of a kiss before whispering in a sultry voice. "See you around Freddy." She continued to the balcony doors, kicking the body of one of his guard out of her way as she walked through the pooling blood to sit on the concrete wall around the balcony, legs crossed, elbow on her knee and chin in her fingers as she waited for her partner. The Red Hood began to head for the balcony as the banging on the bolted door became more persistent.

"You will tell them, won't you?" He asked as he climbed to stand on the wall next to Bloodwing. He raised a device, pressing the button in it's face before stepping from the wall, dropping to the street below, quickly followed by hid partner who simply leaned back, allowing gravity to take over.

The hacked systems on the doors opened and the guards came flooding in. As half took to the drug lord of Gotham, accessing his injuries and protecting him from further attack the other flocked to the open balcony door, inching out to it's ledge, looking up to the room and down to the streets below to find nothing.

AN- Also guys, this universe (by which I mean the YJ universe) is gunna be different than Danielles. Like, even her own past is different... way different. Tims past will be based on comic origins(minus the fact if HOW he discovered who bats and rob are.. cuz I screwed up with the ages in ER and for continueity purposes have to change his age.. so the whole "Seeing Dick at the circus" couldn't happen if he wasn't alive before Dick was Robin.. so.. yea.. if you got question, would like spoilers on her past from this world (general overview) PM me.


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING- When I wrote this I was REALLY tired and in ALOT of pain.. I'm doing a whole gym thing and yea.. I over did it.. but in a way I got it done cuz I started on the whole 'high' that I get after exercising.. so yea.. please excuse and spelling/grammar errors..

Also, violence*not to descriptive) and mature-ish themes.. no more than previous chapters I guess...

CHAPTER 4

Batman looked out over his city, letting the wind blow through his cape. He allowed himself to sink deep into his own thoughts. His dark thoughts as he stared out at the world that had taken so much from him. He knew his birds wouldn't be far, they never were. Dick and Tim learned quickly to give him his space after all that had happened. His brilliant boys.

His eyes narrowed as pushed the thoughts of his children away. Thinking of them now would only dredge up distracting memories he didn't need while out on patrol. Pulling a grappling gun from his side he launched it towards rising skyline of Gotham, pulling himself through the air. He'd just reached the top of his third building when there was a shriek on the air. His head snapped to the right, blue eyes darting across the city before leaping from the ledge, headed for a more run down portion of the city, a decaying, brown and garbage strewn lot resting between two, mostly abandoned buildings, home to drug addicts and hobos.

~o~

The Red Hood dragged the struggling body further into the lot, ignoring the girls that were cowering further back towards the buildings, huddling in on themselves as they cried. Their incessant whining only further annoyed him as he tossed the man down at his feet. Half of them probably belonged where they were. It was only for the smaller girls, the ones with the bruised and beaten bodies, the ones burned with cigars and cigarettes. The girls that had gone missing from their own home towns, the ones picked up and forced into this. It was for them that he'd even bothered going after such a petty criminal.

Taht, and he owed it to her.

The man cried out as he landed on his shattered arm, gasping through the pain of the broken rip that had punctured his right lung, spitting out a bit of blood as he gave a rasping cough.

"I got money! You can take it! Go on! Take it all! Take the girls too!" The man pleaded as he attempted to crawl away on his belly like a worm through the dirt and grime, his words causing another muffled cry from the girls. The older, seasoned girls were holding the young ones close, shielding them from the scene. One small girl, black haired and blue eyes, a rare gem though her face sported a large dark print from where he'd walked in on the man beating her early, she couldn't be more than 14. With a growl he delivered another swift kick to the mans stomach, causing him to twist and curl in pain like the worm he was.

"The money you made from selling these girls?" He spat with venom. "The ones you lured in? The ones you beat and burn? What about Alani." He ground out between clenched teeth. The man froze at the name. Jason may have been out of the city, but that doesn't mean he hadn't kept up on it's scum. Alani Morrison. The poor girl had been cut up so bad they needed dental records to identify her. She'd been stuffed in a black garbage bag and dumped like trash behind one of the dive restaurants that Gotham seemed to spawn from the earth. She'd been 21, leaving behind a 4 year old boy with her mother.

The Red Hood kicked the man over onto his back, pulling his gun from it's holster and aiming directing between the mans eyes, placing his foot on the mans chest when he tried to wiggle away again, is hands flew up, pushing at the steel toed boot on his sternum, raising like he was surrendering to the police.

"Please!"

"Not a chance." Jason said. There was only a moment of the whipping sound before the batarang connected with his weapon, knocking the gun from his hand to land farther away in the tall grass. Jason grinned behind his helmet. "Bats!" He said, turning to the dark knight as if welcoming an old friend. "So nice of you to show up!"

"Let him go Hood." Batman said coldly. His surprise, if that's what you could call it, at having seen his Son back from where ever he'd crawled with his tail between his legs after their last encounter was quickly wearing off into annoyance and anger. He did not need this, not now.

"Who?" Jason asked in his typical sarcasm. How he missed this. "You mean this murdering scum?" He said with a smirk in his voice. His foot slipped from the man sternum to his neck, effectively cutting off his air supply. Of course the man beneath him began to thrash and fight back. Didn't matter. With nothing more than a twist of his ankle he could snap his neck, but Jason wanted to play.

Jason grunted when a set of feet landed squarely between his shoulder blades, knocking him away from the man, causing him to tumble forward, rolling and twisting to land on his feet a few yards from the murdering bastard he's been ready to put out of his misery just a minute ago.

Robing, the new one, Tim Drake he did believe, was standing over the man, making sure the pimp didn't move but at the same time, holding his bo staff out in warning that Jason should not attempt to approach. "Ah, calling in the replacement Batsy? Afraid to take me on mano a mano?" He laughed. Not a moment later did the golden boy land, quickly backing up the new little birdy as Batman closed in. He watched as Dickie bird helped the man to his feet, despite the look replacement gave him at doing so. The target of course cowered behind them, sneaking glances over their shoulders.

"Give it up. You're out numbered." Came Robins challenge.

Jason chuckled. There was a silent 'woosh' over his shoulder before a spray of blood as the target went down with one right between his eyes, right behind Nightwings shoulder. It took a moment for them to realize what had just happened, jumping away from the man to take cover against the unseen enemy. Robin and Nightwing ran for the girls that were screaming and crying behind the man with his brains spread across the dead grass, dragging them to notches in the building. Bruce followed suit, searching the surrounding rooftops with the enhanced vision his cowl gave him.

"Looks like the odds aren't as bad as you thought them to be golden boy." Jason said, arms open, palms up turned as if bowing after a performance. "But it looks as though my job here is done. Time for me to go." With that Jason threw out his own grapple, headed up the side of a building in an opposite direction of where the shot rang out from, away from his accomplice.

Without a word Batman took off after the Red Hood, leaving his proteges behind with a unspoken message.

"You take care of the girls. I'll go after the shooter." Robin said quickly as he scanned the roofs, seeing the dark figure rising from the ledge from the building on the opposite side of the lot. Nightwing made to open his mouth in protest when Robin pointed to the girls clinging to the first Robin with his bo staff. With a sigh he resigned himself to his fate.

"I'm coming after you once the girls are safe." He called as the younger boy ran for the building the shooter had run across. The only acknowledgment he got was a raised hand from his little brother as he tried to pull the girls away to safety.

Tim got to the top of the building in just enough time to his target at the edge. Definitely a woman.. no man should ever be shaped like that. Not that her skintight suit left much to the imagination. It was thick black material, appearing to be the same as their suits, probably Kevlar reinforced material that hug to every curve. There was brown lining on the inside of her leg and rounding up her bottom to the curve of her back. She wore a black leather jacket, medium pixie style cut in brown and across her back was slung a sniper rifle. From this distance, with the obstacles of Nightwing and Jason, she had to be a really good shot with that thing.

His new target jumped from the building as he ran towards her at full speed, she tucked and rolled as she landed, picking up her speed with hardly an effort. She was good. He was better. While she was running across the lower rooftops he used his grapple to give him an advantage. Taking a higher path allowed him to catch up to his opponent more quickly, allowing him to swoop down on the roof in front of her as he did. She froze, skidding to a stop in front of him yet not showing an once of fear. Even the worse of Gotham would usually show some worry when facing the Bat or Bird of Gotham.

She was a interesting one. This was his conclusion as she fulled two handguns from within the leather jacket she wore half zipped, only giving a glimpse to a speck of gray resting across her breast. Her Domino clad eyes narrowed and her lips quirked as she aimed, tilting her head ever so slightly in a taunt when he took a stance, fully prepared to play 'dodge the bullet'. He's become quite good at it.

"You've gotten faster." She said with amusement. "Good to know."

"Turn yourself in now and you can save yourself a lot of pain."

"Come now little Robin, you should know better than that.." The figure purred out "How 'bout a game?" She questioned. "If you can catch me, you can take me in."

"You mean when." Robin said darkly. Dani smirked. Oh how much dear Timothy had grown.

"Catch me little birdy." She taunted. Before he could make a move she dove off the side of the building head first. He gasped out as he ran to the ledge, looking down to see her leap from fire escape to fire escape like a cat, her weapons already tucked back into their holsters. With a growl he followed her into the night, into the dark jungle that was Gotham city.

~o~

Robin rounded another corner, ever prepared for the attack that could come at any moment. Once the girl had slipped into the shadows he'd lost her. He growled under his breath. How could he loose her! Bruce would have his head for this! After nearly 10 minutes of searching he resigned himself to the fact that she would probably be far away from him by now. Perhaps it would be best to regroup, figure out where to go from there. He turned looking down the alley way, then down in the other direction before tapping the com link in his ear. "Robin to Nightwing. I lost the suspect, She slipped away some how."

"Don't worry Rob, Batman didn't have much Luck with Red either."

"Roger that. I'm headed to your location now." He replied. "I'll see you in a fe-" His sentence was ended with a crack and a thud as his body fell to the ground at Bloodwings feet. The young woman lowered her rifle, moving to stand in front of the young man she once called family, leaning down to pluck the com link from his unconscious form. She could hear her big brother on the other end, calling for the newest Robin in vain.

"Robin! Rob answer me! Come in damn it!" He called frantically.

She placed the link to her lips, whispering softly into the mic. "Come collect your bird." With that she tossed the com on the ground, crushing the small electrical device under her reinforced boot. Leaning in she brushed a strand of hair from Tims face, brushing over his temple with the back of her fingers ever so gently. "You never were as good at stealth as I was dear Tim.." She whispered. Her finger moved to brush across his cheek. Her eyes fluttered close as she leaned in to brush a soft kiss to the crown of his head before turning to Jason who was leaning on a fire escape watching her silently. Rising to her feet she purposely [put more swagger in her hips than was needed as she approached him, taking his hand as he pulled her up into the fire escape with him, pulling him in close, holding her against his body with all the possessiveness he was entitled.

With a demanding kiss he stole her breath away as his hand inched lower and lower on her back, promising thing to come later. Things she looked forward to very much. "You did good. Very good." As if to prove it, he gave her a little squeeze. "Lets head home for your reward."

AN-

Ok also guys, those of you that know my DA account that I draw all my fanart for these stories, also check out Satida. He's done a few different pics of Dani for me. The newest one 'tease' is based off last chapter, where Dani and Jay were getting a bit frisky.. cept he did a spin on 'what if they stayed in instead of going on patrol' I guess, which is fine by me! I LOVE IT! I have an unnatural obsession with it.. can't stop staring at it.. I love you Satida and I hope your reading this. THANK YOU SO MUCH SATIDA! plus thanks to everyone reading. Please review. Reviews make my achy body feel better...


	5. Chapter 5

_**WARNING! READ! SERIOUSLY READ!**_

alright everyone.. so here's the "m" chapter. It's not all M.. exactly. So What I'm going to do is put a line break (~o~) between the more.. uh.. M rated parts... If you don't want to read it, or are underage( I must put in that, though I honestly doubt age matters to anyone who actually wants to read it.. hey.. I was once a teenager too.. I know how it goes...) just skip down till you see the line break again (~o~) and continue from their.. The M isn't NEEDED, but does show more on their.. character I guess.. how they are with each other and stuff.. SO please, no flaming and please no reporting me, if you guys read my warning you would know what was coming and how to avoid it if you so choose... Please..

CHAPTER 5

Jason took another swig from the large bottle of whiskey before setting it down further in on the table he was currently sitting at. Scattered across said table were a multitude of weapons, loaded magazines, knives, darts and sharpening stones. Some of the guns had been dissembled for cleaning and maintenance but of course there was always the few that were there for 'visitors', if any so happened to stop by. A slight dragging sound, undetectable by those not trained to hone in on it, registered in the back of his mind. Two feet or so behind him. She had to be tired. His eyes closed and his hands stilled as arms encircled his neck, hands draping delicately over his bare chest, ghosting the skin and she purposely pressed her breast against his back. "Thought you'd still be asleep."

"Come back to bed." She murmured laying sweet little kisses along his neck.

"There's work to do." He fought the shiver when she pressed more insistingly against him. She kissed and nipped at his skin lazily for a few moments more, pulling back with an over exaggerated sigh, breath blowing against those little wet patches at his neck when she saw he wasn't going to give into her. She reached for the bottle, taking a large swig down without a grimace as she leaned back against the table he as working on, earning a smirk from Jason. He could still remember her first taste. Her face contorting and paling as she attempted not to retch. A far cry from the girl who used to drag that horrible bear around the house and cave after him asking to 'train'.

Danielle gave him a sideways glance, bottle still raised to her lips from. Her face was so obviously in a scowl. One thing certainly hadn't changed in his little bird. She still pouted like a child when she didn't get her way. It sometimes became irritating, as much as the fact that like a child, she was crafty, unhanded and would persist. This however, though he would never admit, he could enjoy this one. She took another large swig, holding the liquid in her mouth as she swing one long, lean muscled leg over hos lap, slowly lowering herself down to sit snugly on his lap, the bottom of her forarms resting across his shoulders and handing over the back of the chair as she leaned in, lips to his. Her tongue swiped delicately across his bottom lip, attempting to hold in the alcoholic beverage until he opened his mouth, allowing the liquid fir to flow from her mouth down his own throat. Her tongue chased the drink, warring against his own as she released the sweetest sounds from deep in her throat. She pulled back, licking her lips.

"Haven't I been good enough of a girl Jay?" Every word dripped seduction, the wiggle of her hips, her parted lips.

"You held back on the field today.." He said bluntly. She could have taken Tim out for good, could have at least done more damage to keep him from their hair for a bit longer. She was soft. The way her body tensed, her lips snapping closed, it all betrayed that she already knew this.

"I can't kill them Jay." She whispered out with pleading eyes. "Not them.." Her eyes stung, a foreign sensation as the water built and stung unmercifully. It'd been an eternity it felt, since she'd last even thought of crying. She thought she'd already shed all she had. "With all they've done.. I still can't-" She paused when he raised his hand, watching his fingers with caution as they cupped her cheek. She gasped in a breath when his thumb brushed away a tear she hadn't felt gathering at the corner of her ey. "I'd never betray you.." She whispered up.

"I know my dear little wing, I know." He said capturing her lips, cradling the back of her head with his hand.

**~o~****M warning!~o**

The soft puffs of breath escaping her as he worked his way across her jaw fueled his desire far more than should be normal. The small whine that squeaked past her lips when he found that soft spot under the right corner of her chin pushed at his control. She bared her neck to him, arching his back and pushing down against his rapidly heating lap. He growled at the friction, his once baggy sweats quickly becoming far too tight. With another deep growl rumbling from his bare chest he took a hold of her toned bottom, scooping her up in his hands.

Like the perfect little bird she was her legs around his waist, her arms tight about his neck, fingers digging into the hair at the4 nape of his neck. He nimble little fingers pulled so gently as she pulled away from the wet trail she was working on his neck with heavy pants, chest heaving with eyes clouded in lust. He found his own breath quickening in response and when his name fell in a sweat plea from her rosy lips it was all he could do to not push the weaponry from the table in front of him and lay her out. Instead he lifted up and she clung, catching his lips with hers, running one hand across his face as the kiss grew feverish.

Her weight was easy to carry though it was hard to walk in his current condition. His feet weren't as precise or quiet as they could have been but he could care less as he worked his way to the mattress. Once his shins bumped the edge of the mattress he bent over, half dropping his partner on the messy bed. Straightening he looked down on the girl sprawled on the bed so deceptively delicate. Slowly her glazed eyes opened, running up the skin exposed to her before meeting his eyes. Slowly a sly grin began to tug at the corner of her lips before rolling her head, exposing the pale smooth column of her neck. An open invitation to the wolf.

He wasn't sure what the noise that came from his lips was, wasn't sure it was even Human. None the less he dove for the bed, covering her slimmer form. His teeth found the sensitive skin at the junction of her neck and shoulder, drawing a chocked cry from her that drawled out to a deeply satisfied groan when he licked the abused skin, sucking to insure the love mark he wanted to leave. She was his to mark.

With small, impatient groans and growls of her own her hands pushed insistently at the waist band of his sweats. Lay out beneath him, struggling to breath through the attack on her sensitive neck and bucking against the hand exploring her belly left little leverage to her advantage. Jason grinned against her flesh. So impatient.

Balancing himself on one hand, then the next he pushed at the last remaining article of clothing on his person, distracting her with heated kisses that left both breathless. A shiver ran down his spine when her calloused fingers ran down his chest, fluttering over his stomach.

Her head was thrown back with a cry, back arching from the mattress when Jason entered her pliant body. Her hands went to the sheets, already wrinkled beneath their bodies, fingers digging and twisting

Jason rested his head against her collar bone, placing soft kisses as he tried to catch his breath and regain control of his body. Something hard to do in a room so thick with the scent of love and sweat. One leg wrapped about his waist, foot placed firmly on his own backside, attempting to gain leverage as she squirmed, begging for movement. He groaned, slipping deeper. Still he was willing to oblige

His hips found a steady rhythm, his hand slipping to play with the strands of hair framing her face.

Her breath was taken away at the sheer passion in the older mans eyes. The domination, the animalistic need in the vigilantes gaze sent waves of ecstasy through her body, from head to her curling toes that were buried in the bedsheets now. She pushed back to every thrust her lover made She was quick on the pick up when an arm was worked under her, lifting her up into his lap so they were sitting fact to face, never once separating from the most intimate joining. She fought to free herself of the fabric as Jason tugged the offending shirt over her head, throwing the oversized cotton t off the side of the bed.

She fell back to the bed, grinding her hips in circular motions against his, sweet airy moans and breathless please tumbling from her lips like water from a tap. He, himself, was breathless and aching with the need for release.

Leaning forward he hooked one leg over his shoulder, granting the two of them a whole other angle. Her cries build in volume, her blunt fingernails digging to the flesh of his neck and back as he picked up speed, slamming into his lovers small form for all he was worth. She was becoming less and less coherent in speech, her body pulled taught as her back arched one final time, letting out a scream of pure pleasure as he himself tumbled over the edge into the white warmth that followed.

The few seconds it took for him to become once more aware of his surroundings he could see his beautiful little bird had passed out below him, completely satisfied.

**~o~END OF M~0~**

Jason was leaning over his knees, still coming down from his high. He loooked over his shoulder to the girl sprawled across to bed, wrapped delicately in the sheet he'd pulled across her pale and marred skin. Twisting and leaning over he pushed a piece of hair from her bangs from her sleeping face, her eyes fluttering just the slightest. "Shhh..." He said softly. She immediately fell back into her sleep, lulled there by the familiar voice promising safety. He waited, certain to see her off to dream land, gently running his hands down the side of her face.

"You never did get over the replacement.. did you.." He whispered to the sleeping figure who didn't stir. "Too late. You're mine now. I don't give up what is mine." He whispered to the thick air surrounding them. A promise and a threat to any who dare touch his bird.

Where Bruce failed them, he would not.

AN- ok.. so again.. please no flames/reports? and also.. for any who actually read the M rated part.. =_=...=_= I'm gunna go crawl in a corner now and pray you guys don't go "WTF is wrong with this girl..."


	6. Chapter 6

I'm so sorry.. I haven't updated this for some time (just got on a good Ephemeral kick..) and it's a short one, but sad and cute and angsty all at the same time!.. not much more to say other than I'm beating myself up for you guys for being such a bad writer with my updates... PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW... I like reviews... they make me a happy writer!

CHAPTER 6

He'd managed to shoo them all away. Dick had pestered the hell out of him, even from a distance. Alfred was here and there, straightening and primping and cleaning with several comments of where to place things, comments on the hoodies and clothes piled into the cardboard boxes and how far they were from 'proper' attire for a young man his age.

Bruce.. well Bruce had been that same presence he was on patrol, only lightened. It was like he knew everything he thought, studying him like a hawk. Tim could never thank Bruce enough for everything he'd done. He'd never thought he'd become so attached to Robin as he had. The team, the action. It was all a wonderful gift. Loosing his dad... His throat closed at the thought, his guts twisting horribly. The coppery smell of the blood pooled under them, soaking the floors. It was burned into his nose. But so was the shielding black kevlar as Bruce pulled him away, holding him to his armored chest. Bruce had taken him in.. given him a place to stay now that he was all alone in the world.. How could you thank someone for something like that?

"You're a real nerd, you know." Came a soft voice from the corner, followed by the rub of cardboard on cardboard as one of the boxes was pulled open, a small hand reaching in to pull out a book. He'd nearly jumped from his skin, having dropped his guard within the manor, his thoughts spinning and revolving around his own self worth. "There's more boxes marked 'books' here than clothes." Said the young teen as she dropped one of the books back onto its pile.

Taking a calming breath he turned to face the sneaky little bird. "You're worse than he is you know. You should be forced to wear a bell." He accused of her, to which she gave a devilish smirk. She approached, still holding one of his books, a hard covered copy of some older books, long having lost it's cover and well worn on its spine. A tale of Antony and Cleopatra by Shakespeare. She approached, bypassing him to sit on his new mattress, in his new room.. in his new house.., with the book settled in her lap. She splayed her hands out over it, fingering the pages idly.

"It'll be nice.." She said after a long silence, unable to meet his eyes. "Finally having some noise back in the manor." Her voice was soft, barely a whisper ghosted across pink lips as she stared intently at the book. "I just wish it weren't under these.. circumstances."

Tim swallowed, throat dry. Softly he sat on the bed next to her, though neither were able to look the other in the eyes yet. Since the arrangement had been announced, Danielle had been keeping herself pretty secluded from the rest of the family. Thinking back, she'd been the only person that wasn't hovering over him today. Glancing out to the dark sky outside his window, he couldn't believe how late it was. How had he not noticed?

He looked down, feeling even more guilty. He'd been so consumed with his own emotions, so blinded by his own rage and anguish at having lost his family, he forgot what impact this may have on the rest of the family. "So do I.." came the hushed reply.

"Bruce is a good father.." she offered, as if attempting to sell a used car, looking up from the book to finally meet the older teens eyes. Tim raised an eyebrow, a sarcastic smirk pulling at the corner of his lips as he gave her a sideways glance. She relented with a small chuckle. "Okay, a bit more brooding than normal fathers." He laughed out. "But he's treated me good over the years. And he cares about you Tim, even if he is horrible at showing it."

A somewhat comfortable silence took hold once more. There was the occasional fidgeting from Danielle as she wrestled with what she really wanted to say. Tim knew there was more to why she hasn't shown all day, why only after everyone had gone, did she show herself. He would always know, her annoying ticks, her forced smile that just seemed so wrong on her. He tried to be patient, he did, but he couldn't stand her silence. That knack for chat she'd seemed to get from Dick had somehow disappeared, no where to be found and it creeped him out. "Dani.. why didn't you come see me earlier."

The nervous drumming of her fingers on the hard covered book ceased immediately. There was an audible gulp as she formulated the words in her mind. She stared intently at the engraved words on the cover as she finally spoke, voice rasping on the first few words with a tight throat. "I've seen three Robins." She began. "I thought for sure.. that night.. I was going to loose you too." Tim swallowed, his own gaze staring forward into the wall, hands wringing in his lap. How could he respond?

"I watched Dick walk out the door in anger. I watched Bruce carry back Jasons lifeless body." Her voice choked at this. She paused, blinking rapidly to dispel the tears and took in some very measured breaths. "Both times.. this manor never seemed more like a ghost house, haunted with only memories of laughter and play. The dark veil seemed to get more suffocating the more time passed, strangling the life from us.." Her hands curled in on themselves, nail digging into the calloused flesh of her palms. "If you were gone.. I couldn't stand to live to see a fourth."

Tim found himself smiling in spite of himself. "I don't intent on relinquishing the suit any time soon." He said softly, finally turning to see her fighting back the wet eyes as she looked up to him. The small bit of amusement he found in his words faded when he looked upon her quiet, desperate features. He never wanted to see her like this again, he silently vowed then to never allow it to happen again, though he would not admit it to himself for some time yet. "Just promise we'll never have to go looking for another Sparrow." His hand landed to rest over her smaller digits curled over his book.

He was unprepared when she turned, leaning up the few inches of height difference between the two of them to push her soft, swollen from worriedly biting, lips to his in a gentle, exploring kiss. He was frozen, but it seemed she was as surprised as he, her lips barely moving against his, her nose even bumping clumsily against his with her nervousness

When she finally pulled away, her cheeks were stained a deep rosy color he was certain he matched. So.. that was a kiss... but certainly she hadn't meant it that way.. For some reason his thoughts came reeling back to her emerald eyes that gazed innocently up to him.

"I'll never leave you, Tim"

His world began to warp and fade. Those emerald hues began to encompass everything. It was all he could see. His mind felt light, his eyes making everything spin.

"Tim.." She called softly, her voice gurgling out, again, in static and deeper. Everything was slipping black.

~o~

"Tim?" Dick called, watching his little brother twist on the medbed, groaning as he began to come to "You alright kid?" He asked once Tims eyes opened. His worry spiked when he saw tears in the younger boys eyes. He'd seen Tim endure a lot of abuse, deal with a lot of pain, and always without a single cry. "Does it hurt...?"

Tim pushed himself up on the mattress, squinting at the bright lights above him. His eyes shot open when he felt the moisture upon his lashes. The dream, haunted by memories came flooding back to his mind and his eyes began to burn more. He shook his head. "m'fine." He mumbled. "What happened?"

"Apparently you took a good clobbering to the back of your skull." Dick teased though still tinged with a hint of worry. "Jason got away, along with his accomplice."

Jasons accomplice.. That's right, he'd been tracking he down. She'd managed to ditch him. Must have gotten a jump on him, not something easily accomplished. Jason had taken his time on this girl. "Any new leads?" He questioned.

"He's reviewing the feed from your mask. Ever the patient man, he didn't want to wait for you to wake up." Tim was immediately headed for the super computer.

Dicks face fell at seeing Tim switch right into detective mode. He hated seeing the boy so much like Bruce at such a young age. Really.. what had they done? All they ever accomplished was robbing three kids of their childhood.. two of which paid with their lives.


	7. Chapter 7

He knew they were coming, of course, he was batman after all. Still his eyes never left the screen in front of him, replaying the images that were automatically recorded from his youngest sons domino. He watched the blur of the building as Tim zipped up. There was the figure, blurred by movement , leaping from the other edge not a few seconds after Tims feet touched solid concrete.

He paused at the image of her just beginning to leap into the air. He studied the image, taking in the details. He pressed play, watching her leap over the edge as Tim moved quickly forward. Once she was over his fingers were quick to the rewind button, bringing it back to the beginning of her movement and watching her actions, repeating the actions several times over, eyes glued to the screen. After several tries here he moved forwards to watching her run across the roof tops. His fingers paused over the controls for a moment before he rewound the footage again, playing it. There was just the slightest twitch in his fingers, a minute narrowing of eyes before he paused the footage to turn.

"How are you feeling?" He said coldly.

"I'm fine." Came Tims reply. "Any leads from the feed?" He asked, motioning to the screen. He could feel Dicks eyes on him, looking for signs of injury and looking at him with pity. He knew this and he ignored it. There was still a job to do.

"I'll have to look into it." Came Bruces encrypted answer. "Is there anything you can remember?"

Tims eyes darted about the floor of the cave in thought. There was a sting at his temples. Instinctively his hand moved to his head, cupping his forehead. His fingers however, found spot just inside his hair line, a spot that seemed to tingle with a hidden sensation. An echo from the past, a voice carried by the wind reverberated through his mind, seizing his heart. His dream.. the memory came haunting him like a ghostly tendril whispering in his ear.

'I'll never leave you, Tim..'

"She's been trained thoroughly." He ground out, raising his hand to stop Dicks approach as he shook off the migraine he felt creeping up on him. "This girls not just some one he picked up. I may even go so far as to think Talia lent him one of hers." It was no secret that Talia had funded Jason early in his adventures, revenge for all the things she considered transgression against her and her father from Bruce. Being that Jason hadn't had a very successful run in trying to take Bruce out the first time, maybe she thought some back up necessary.

"Mm" Was the only reply as Bruce turned back to the screen. "You should get some sleep."'

Dick watched Tim, about to open his mouth before his shoulders slumped slightly, knowing this was Bruces way of telling them to leave him alone. Tim spared the screen a glance. "Come on, Tim. I'll get you an asprin." Dick wrapped an arm around the younger mans shoulders, gently guiding him from the cave.

Bruce turned back to the screen. He rewound the footage again, looping a 20 second moment of footage. While the footage was playing on repeat, he enlarged the image, enhancing its clarity. He lowered the zoomed box lower, watching the sprinting legs, watching the way the womans right foot turned in just sightly, the way she pushed with it as she ran, the slight limp. He'd seen it before. He knew this...

While keeping the video feed up he pulled up other files on his computer, pulling open resources few would have access too. He would be at it for a while, certainly he'd covered his tracks.

**~0~**

**Two weeks later**

Jason eyed the gouged door with peeling paint that separated their ' room' from the 'living room' and the rest of their little home. He'd come to lay next to his baby bird just a few minutes before at her request. He certainly wasn't one for cuddling, but the poor bird was tired and she refused to move without him. She'd been so good lately as well, they'd gained much ground across Gotham, once more imposing thei authority over the drug trade and building several little 'stock piles' through Gotham while taking others out. She deserved some reward.

Besides, the way she was pressed against his side, fingers just 'casually' grazing over his left nipple from under his black tank and the way she breath soft and hot against his ear was far to sultry to be 'cuddling' He glared at the door, already knowing all he needed. Why now? Such horrible timing, as usual.

He looked to his little assassin, seeing her eye the door herself, hand sliding beneath the pillow for the weapon stored there. A smirk came to his face. "It's okay baby, just a visitor." He said slipping from the bed, watching as she stretched tiredly out across the mattress. He slipped from the room, closing the door behind him as he walked into the cluttered room filled with blue prints to buildings, half finished projects and a whole lotta guns and amo.

He eyes the open window, shaking his head slightly, headed for the small fridge by on of the work tables, pulling a beer from within. He popped the cap of, giving a sideways glance over his left shoulder. "Ever heard of a door?" He asked sarcastically before taking a long, deep swig from the long necked bottle. From the shadows emerged the dark cloaked figure of the Bat. Jason scoffed, taking a few steps to sit in the center of an old, much worn couch , throwing his feet up on the even worse for ware coffee table, feet resting on top of a stack of papers scattered across it's wooden surface. "To what do I owe the honor?" He jabbed, raising his beer to his once father and mentor.

"Try multiple homicide." Growled Batman. It had taken two weeks of research, leads and scouring the city to find just one of Jasons little hide aways. It was much easier to find the trail of bodies he'd left, the blood painting the streets like some macabre masterpiece.

"Mm" Said Jason around around the mouth of his bottle, pointing the bottle back at Bruce as he swallowed. "You call it Homicide, I call it justice." He said with amusement. "Why should I spare pimps, drug dealers and child molesters just cuz they got the money for lawyers?" He took another swig of his beer as a silence fell over them, Bruces white eyes attempting to glare a hole straight through him. Throwing his arm over the back of the couch he lowered his voice, all amusement gone. "Why are you really here, Bruce?"

"Where is she?"

A smile slowly played across Jasons lips. "And who, by chance, would this 'she' be?" Jason took pleasure in the way Bruces face grew grimmer beneath the mask, the way his lips drew back in a snarl of agitation. Oh how fun it was to s rile him up.

"Don;t play games with me, Jason!" Batman warned.

Jason tilted his head to the side, sizing up his enemy. "Oh, but Brucie, it's so much fun." In a moment Bruce was on his, nearly pinning his to the couch with his body, his hands gathering the fabric of his tank and yanking him forward to glare eye to eye. The amusement was gone from his face as he returned the glare with all the hatred and contempt he held for the man. "You don't scare me Bruce." He said calmly.

There was the squeak of a door to Jasons left. He watched as Bruces face turned to look at their new company. He watched as the eyes of his cowl went wide, the grip of his gauntleted hands falling numbly from his shirt as the sleepy figure emerged in the doorway wearing only a skimpy little cut off shirt and a pair of panties, rubbing at her eyes as she leaned against the door frame. He couldn't help the smugness that crossed his face.

"Jason.. tell your partner to go home and come back to be-" Danielle stopped short when she could see through her bleary eyes, vision landing on the Dark Knight of Gotham standing over Jason in their very own living room. To Jasons pride, no appearance of shock or surprise dare grace her beautiful face, not even hidden deep in her emerald depths. Instead she narrowed her eyes at the imposing figure as she settled into an uninterested boredom.

"Bruce."

**AN-**

Not too long, but long enough, especially considering now I'm all like "I wanna keep writing!" But I think I like leaving it at cliff hangers. ^.^ and GASP! Bruce knows! Now what? Reviews will equal faster updates.. (usually..) So go review.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for your reviews and favorites and such! ^.^ And yes, of course goddess, I love my cliffys! But this will give you some answers.. while raising more questions for future answers.. lots of plot.. lots...

"_Blah_" = flashback (though you should probably be able to figure it out just by reading.. it's pretty obvious..)

Also, considering this is my. third attempt now, I hope this goes thru. I got your reviews telling me that you couldn't read it and neither could I, I don;t know. If I keep having problems I'll have to talk to the advisors.

CHAPTER 8

Robin was crouched by the ledge of the tall building, watching out across the street for the target. It was a simple enough stake out, a good thing considering he'd probably be on his own for some time. Of course Jasons reappearance had set Bruce off, they all knew it would. But for some reason it only appeared to get worse. The last couple days in particular had been worse. Bruce had set out on the streets on his own, late into the night, or rather early in the morning after most of their patrol would long ago have ended if no such need arose for a super long night. Once he'd come back, he was notable more withdrawn from everyone, something neither Dick or himself thought was possible.

Since then, Tims been going out on patrol by himself, leaving Bruce to brood in his own way.

"So vigilant" Came a soft ghost against his ear. "I like that." Came the seductive purr, oozing the type of sexuality he'd expect of Selena, but that was certainly not Selenas voice.

He spun to see, hands flying up in defense. The lascivious form easily dodged his defense with a back handspring, even bothering to land with a bit of a flourish as she cocked her head to the side, examining him as he did the same. I was most certainly the same girl that had assisted Jason a few weeks ago, and if the rising body count was anything to go by, still was. Her suit was much the same, lacking only in the thick leather jacket she'd worn that night. He could now clearly see the gray bird emblazoned across her chest, it's wings stretched far and wide.

Something stung in the back of his head. There was something eating at him, something screaming at him to remember. He felt he'd seen this symbol before, but no memories could rise to the surface. He growled, shaking his head free of those thoughts. This was dangerous, she had gotten the drop on him again! Had he really slipped that far?

"What are you up to? Wheres the red hood?" He ground out.

She only gave an amused smile as she looked beyond him. "It would appear we're both after our targets, no?" She said raising an eyebrow at his narrowed eyes. "Jasons around. He had bigger fish to fry." She smiled at the slight twitch in Tims shoulders. He was surprised she knew Jays name? So Bruce hadn't seen fit to tell the rest of his remaining clan? How.. expected...

~o~

"_Bruce" She said coolly. Said man pulled away from Jason, standing in as much numb shock as she'd ever seen the man ever in._

"_It can't..." He breathed out. "Danielle.." His voice cracked, a sob nearly wrenching its way past his throat._

"_In the flesh." She said sarcasticly. She was sure to throw swagger into her walk as she moved to the fridge Jason had pulled the beer from, taking one from its guts, using the corner of a table to pop its cap before sitting on the coll metal of the portable fridge placed snugly against many work benched and clutter, crossing her legs and taking a long swig. "Hadn't really expected things to turn out this way._

_By this time Bruce was composing himself, clearly dissatisfied to see his teen daughter downing an alcoholic beverage. "How did you.." He turned with a growl, grabbing Jason by his shirt once more. "What did you do?" All he received was a smirk from Jason and a few seconds later, a laugh from where Danielle was leaning back on one hand._

"_You think I'm a pit baby?" Danielle asked in amusement, referencing the Lazarus pits that had brought Jason back to her. "Sorry to break it to ya Bruce, I never died!" She said cheerily, raising the bottle to him as if to taunt him with it. "No evil spooks, no mental psychosis to blame. Just me." Her voice became grim, her face darkening from amusement to dark rage, all directed at him. "My life. My choices." Bruce dropped Jason, approaching her with an anger he could not comprehend. Just a foot away from her, her hand flew up from behind her, a Five-seveN in her right hand, barrel nearly touching hid chin. "Your suit is bulletproof Bruce, would you like to see if your jaw is as well?" She warned, stopping Bruce in his tracks_

"_Dani, what happened to you?" There was pleading there, one that Jason remembered hearing once, one he nearly fell for before he learned what had had, came to see just what Bruce had done to him, to all of them._

"_What happened?" She scoffed at him, pressing the gun just a bit closer to his jaw. "You dare to ask!" She growled out, features contorting into something completely wrong, something that never belonged on the face of the girl he knew, the one he raised, the on he loved. "What happened was I took back my life Bruce!" Her features contorted into dark amusement. "Does it hurt? Knowing you don;t control the strings anymore?"_

~o~

A smirk pulled at her lips She placed her hands out in front of her, a sign of peace. Though he didn't srop his guard she calmly, slowly approached him, pressing herself softly between his arms before he took a firm hold of her shoulder in warning. "Dear Timmy." She whispered out, pressing close into him. How could this feel so right?

Her hand moved slowly to her mask and he tensed, his hands readying to push her away. Gently she peeled the dark domino from her face, enjoying the pull as the glue stuck stubbornly. She looked into his wide masked eyes from under dark lashes, seeing the realization, the shock cross his face, his sheer innocence, his trust.. She couldn't help herself as she licked her lips, pressing flush against him, her hand moving to cup the base of his skull as she leaned in, moaning into his shocked mouth.

Before she wished, she was pushed away, Tim stepping back, clearly in shock, staring at her as though seeing a ghost.

"How are you alive?" He choked, barely able to breath. "You fell! We searched!" His voice was raising with his frustrations and disbelief.

"No body ever hit those waters, Tim." She revealed, thinking back to the night she hurled the boulder shrouded in her cape, belt, any and all traceable equipment into the murky waters below, taking to Jasons side as they fled Gotham. "Least of all mine."

"Why.." Squeaked past his lips before he could help it. "Why are you with Jason!" He accused angrily. "Do you have any idea how much pain you caused! We thought you were.." Tim couldn't finish it..

"Pain?" She questioned, turning with curious eyes. "Did he cry?" She asked with that dark amusement.

"We all did!" He growled out. This wasn't her, this wasn't his Dani!

"If only you knew Tim." She smiled. "Bruce mourns nothing but his loss of control."

"Dani, I don't know what happened but please, come home!" He pleaded.

"No!" She interjected angrily. "I will not let him control me again!"

"Dani, what's going on." Tim Demanded.

"He didn't even tell you, did he." Her anger was already subsiding. After all, it wasn't really his fault, he didn't know. "How he'd come see me four days ago? That he knew, just who I was?"

There was nothing, his chest felt hollow. It had to be a lie, one of Jasons manipulations. None of this could be happening.

A movement caught Danielles eye from the street. A man was being escorted from the building Tim had been watching to his car. She placed her mask back over her eyes, reaching into one of the compartments in her belt, retrieving a small thumb drive, highly encrypted, but if anyone could crack it, it would be Tim. She moved to stand in front of Tim, holding the device in front of his eyes. "Ask him." She started. "Ask him about B08. When he lies, and he will" She affirmed, pressing the small device into his gloved hand. "Take a look at the truth for yourself." With this she moved for the edge of the building, opposite the one Tim had been watching.. "Till I see you again." She said leaping over the edge. He made to go after her but from behind him a car started, running for only a few seconds before a large explosion rocked the area, sending charred tires and metal soaring through the air and across the street from the decimated vehicle. Tim growled looking to where Dani had exited.

AN- Yes, I'm evil, and I love it. ^.^


	9. Chapter 9

AN- I know! I'm sorry! so long for an update. But I was drawing and things have been depressing for me and.. o.o NVM.. So people! Go to my DA for PICS and FICLETS! I wrote a little thing in the description for 'I can't say goodbye' for Dani/Jay and I'm thinking of writing a side ficlet for my newest pic 'double love' so go.. go get xtras! My DA = yukiochan1

**WARNING**-AAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNGG GGGGGSSSSSSSTTTTT! And much of it. I deal in angst.. I breath angst I eat angst I wrap myself in a cozy angst blanket at night.. Angst... o.o read on...

Italics means flashbacks.. though you should be able to tell and '~o~' means a scene switch.

CHAPTER 9

Jason let the wind blow through his hair. He looked out across the city.. his city. Bruce could delude himself all he wanted but Gotham was his, it's crime, it'd filth and grime, the corrupt from politicians to cops, it's very blood was under the Red Hoods control as much as his once 'beloved' daughter.

~o~

_"Does it hurt? Knowing you don't control the strings anymore?" _

_The man could have been a statue. Jason felt a flourish of pride in his little 'wing at having the ability to floor the dark knight so completely. He smirked. "See Brucie?" He called at the man who turned his head slowly, darkly towards him. "Even your most loyal birds, your daughter, chose me over you. Just as Gotham will. And all it took, was a little truth." He let the last word roll off his tongue, relishing in the mans expression. None would have known it for what it was, they'd have thought it blank, emotionless. Jason knew it to be shock behind that cowl._

"_What truth is that." He growled out, slipping into his darkest voice, taking several step towards Jason_

"_That you're just as corrupt and manipulative as any of your villains." Dani calls from across the room._

_Bruce turns to her and Jason studies her intently, hearing that crack in her voice. He see the rage flicker across her eyes, the way her finger moves across the trigger as she speaks._

"_You're hands are bathed in blood. Harolds.. Derringers.. and that of a small baby born over 17 years ago.." Her eyes met the white out lenses with a focused rage that would put the old Joker to shame. "You're a murderer." She accused coldly, condemning. Bruce took several quick steps towards the teen before freezing as a shot whizzed past his ear, close enough to feel the heat of the metal even through his cowl before embedding in the wall opposite , the smoke billowing from the tip of the silencer. Her shoulders were squared, her face dark. "I missed the shot on purpose. Next one will land square." She warned._

"_I think that's your cue to go, Bats."_

~o~

Bruce had left without incident after that.

She hadn't slept that night. Her nightmares had been horrid, unable to differentiate the memories, the illusions from reality. She would scream, claw at the sheets, him, or worse, her own flesh, tearing at her hair, arms and face with the blunt, trimmed nails she kept for such reasons. It made him want to put a bullet in Bruces thick skull.

He grinned at the soft pat against the tarred roof several feet off. "Patterson?" He questioned.

"The little red bird was watching him." Came the amused voice, not surprised in the slightest. They were a well oiled machine before Red Hood and Bloodwing. Before 'Sparrow' and Robin. They would know the others movements blindfolded and deaf. "I distracted him long enough to allow him one last trip in him fancy car." She chuckled, coming to stand at his side. She saw the amusement that filtered across Jasons masked face at the thought of the drug lords demise.

"Good girl." He growled out, loving the way she seemed to purr back at him, slinking into his embrace when he coiled his arm around her waist, the way her arms slid against his chest when she leaned up for her reward. He bit her lip, fisting her hair in his grasp when he tasted it, something wrong, something of a far too rich, too fancy after taste. He tasted HIM on her, on HIS bird! He pulled away, taking her bottom lip with him between his teeth before it popped out from the tension. He could see the breath puffing from between her abused lips, the color tainting her high cheeks and he could swear to see straight through those white out lenses to the glazed look in her eyes. She released the most delicious moan when he tugged her hair and she willingly exposed her long neck to him, mouth open and chest raising with small, quick pants.

Yes. HIS bird, and he would have fun making sure EVERYONE knew it.

~o~

_His eyes widened. Those brilliant jade eyes, that jaw structure, her very stance. It couldn't be her, It COULDN'T be his Dani. But wasn't that why he was here? He'd seen the way Jasons new girl favored one leg, how she always pushed out with the one foot. An old injury she got just shortly after donning the suit that never quite healed right. He'd searched for days, tracking down any lead to Jasons hide out. Yet face to face with that little girl he'd raised, the only child he'd held as an infant, watched learn to walk and talk... He couldn't move._

_A gun didn't belong in her hands. She didn't belong here, surrounded by squalor and that dark expression didn't belong on her beautiful face._

_~o~ _

Bruces attention was drawn to the screen as a static broke over it, Tims voice coming out a bit heavily from the other end.

"Patterson's dead."

Bruces attention was focused instantly. "Report." He answered.

"I had a run in with Hoods new girl." There was a pause on the other end. Bruces heart clenched. "I guess her and Red had targeted him too." Tim finally said after a moment. "They took him out with a car bomb."

"Did she say anything?" Bruce asked after a tense minute of trying to swallow around thick lump in his throat. "Any clues to her identity?" There was another pause on the other end.

"Nothing I can place." Tim said thoughtfully. "She pulled me away from post, a diversionary tactic to draw my attention away from Patterson."

Bruce let out a breath. "Come back to base."

"Right." He heard the line go dead as the boy turned off the com.

Bruce allowed his mind to wonder, his thoughts drifting through years and memories hazed. He floated numbly through the sea of images and voices as apparently his body did too.

Before his mind could catch up with his feet he found himself standing surrounded by soft pink walls with white trim, the large, elaborate canopy bed sat off to his left, the vanity mirror and dresser to his right. There was still make-up, long since past use, lay out on the wood. A nail polish jar was open, a splash of color against the white wood where she'd left the brush in a hurry, likely a call to duty, and the paint dried and cracked inside. The CDs were stacked on the player, some having toppled to the ground below were he found a pair of her school shoes, kicked carelessly across the room.

Numbly he turned towards the bed, his fingers sliding across the wrinkle free covers till he reached the head of it. There on the nightstand he found the photo frames. There was one of her and Jason before his death. It was a treasured possession of hers after his death. She had her face smashed against his and though his expression was less than thrilled her face was nearly split in two with her smile, only amplified by the fact the picture had been taken by her own hand, meaning it was super zoomed on their faces.

Feeling weak he sat softly on the bed, hand bracing himself, brushing across something soft, fuzzy. His heart stopped. Turning he found his hand had caused the pink bear to teeter to one side, one of it's button eyes, having loosened, hung a little off center. Picking up the stuffed creature he ran his fingers over it, the memories crashing in as if a floodgate had been opened.

~o~

_The scared little girl stood at his door. At her feet was the suitcase with all the possessions she had left from her family home. The guilt gnawed at him staring at her face, her eyes so like her fathers that still haunted him. The eyes that pleaded for him to help, to save him when that bullet was shot, taking the father from the child he'd watched since birth. Of course she didn't know yet. She didn't know he'd known her before she was born, she didn't know of his night life. Not yet. She only knew him as good old Bruce Wayne. The man who had been such good friends with her family._

_He had tried, tried so hard. He had helped their business to prevent her and her family from ending up on the streets as was predicted. It had flourished, and he got to watch the little bundle in pink grow to a small child. But Batman had been too late.. too late to stop that robbery. No amount of therapy could help her mothers depression, no amount of begging, pleading, could keep her away from the wrong crowds after her husbands death and no amount of threats from CPS had saved the little girl from feeling the blows of her drunk boyfriend night after night. The limps and bruises, black eyes and swollen lips she'd gone to school with.. He could not leave her there._

_So, here she stood at her new home, with her new dad and big brother Dick._

"_I picked you up something Danielle." He said softly, crouching down and showing her the pink bear, bright and new. Her small hands reached out slowly, barely touching the fluffed animal, pulling back as if she would be scolded. He held the teddy out encouragingly and after several moments she reached for it again, hugging it tightly to her chest. After a minute she threw herself at him, wrapping much too thin arms around his neck and trapping the bear between them as she buried her face into his neck. It was awkward for him but almost instinctively he wrapped his arms around her small form, pulling her to his chest as he lifted her with him, cradling her head when he felt moisture soaking his shirt collar._

_Dick smiled reassuringly at him as he patted his father on the back gently, nearly as tall as Bruce himself now. When had his son grown so much? Dick picked up her suitcase and together they ascended the stairs to show her to her new room, her new home._

~o~

Since then she'd dragged the damn bear everywhere, even long past the stage she should have gotten over such toys. The bear was showing it's age. The stitches were pulled and the plastic nose was scuffed and dull. Numerous washes had faded the color and the pink dye had run into the white fluff of it's ears and bottom of its paws. Bruce clutched the bear as h choked on his tears.

~o~

Tim closed the link between him and Bruce. His hands tightened around the device in his hand before he lifted his fist, opening his fingers to look at the small device in his upturned palm. He'd given Bruce the chance. Bruce could have told him. Why hadn't Bruce told him! He felt tears of frustration pricking the corners of his eyes. He would have his answer. One way or another, he would have his answer.

**AN**-So.. was it worth the long wait? the team will be coming in to play next chapter.. Till then, remember to go check out my DA account for pics, ficlets and special little xtras.

Oh.. and Review please?


	10. Chapter 10

Angst ahead.. I'm in a very depressed mood so I'm writing more than I probably should.. Eh..

Italics here means it's something being referenced to Ephemeral Reflections, and 'blah' is thought or like.. memories of speech someone is thinking.. you'll figure it out... I'm going to take an aspirin

CHAPTER 10

Tim stared at the screen of his mission laptop. His 'room' for lack of better term was bare. His teammates had accused him for lack of 'personality ' on many an occasion. He knew it was good natured, how much they'd tried to bring him into the 'family' they'd created here in the mountain, but he could never really belong. Those times were long passed.

He'd been so eager when he'd joined, so ready to prove himself, he had so many people that supported him.. stuck their necks out to vouch for him and he couldn't let them down. Just as he started to let up, began to 'chill' as Gar had put it, he lost his father. He remembered their reactions when he finally broke down. He'd gone so long, denying it, fighting his inner demons on it, blocking even Bruce, Dick and.. Dani.. from his mind. He'd become reckless, dangerous and violent. And when Dani... He barely works with the team anymore. He can't come here. He could hear her voice echoing through the cave, see her form ghosting through the rooms, playing tag with his sanity.

It was the only place he knew he could get any semblance of privacy, and it would seem less suspicious. He'd taken his personal laptop from the manor, one with no connection to the cave in the slightest, his school computer. He currently had it decoding the encrypted message on the drive Dani had given him. It would take longer, not having all the access to his tools, but he couldn't have Bruce getting a hold of the information, not yet.

Anyone who knew Tim knew he was far from the disobedient type. He never went against protocol, never challenged Bruce, it just wasn't in his nature. But Bruce had lied, right to his face, he had kept Danis return a secret. They'd searched so long for her! Tim had..

He toook a deep breath, steeling his features. There was some data on that drive that Bruce didn't want them getting their hands on, data that sent Dani to Jasons side. He had to know what it was.

Currently, he was logged into the network that ran the system. He figured, if he's willing to go to such drastic measures as to spy on Bruce, why not also try the more direct route and take a closer look at the open files.

'Ask him about B08. When he lies, and he will, Take a look at the truth for yourself.'

B08 was a designation number. Oddly enough he never gave it much thought, it was such an old number, way back when the team had just started. For petes sake Artemis had been B07.. But he didn't know who B08 was. He had hoped to find out, he'd logged into the system, completely authorized of course. B01-Nightwing, B02-Kal, B03- Wally, B04 Kon, so on and so on, all the way up to Artemis.. and then.. it skipped right to B09-Zatanna. No indication a B08 ever existed, no records, no revisions. Nothing. He glared at the screen, only vaguely aware when there came a knock on his door. He chanced a glance up when he saw Conner standing in his doorway, leaning against the door fram, blocking the retracted door.

"Wing said to call you to dinner." The clone called out, shortening his old teammates lecture on how the kid was far too scrawny and really needed to eat more.

"Not hungry." The teen called out. Conner shrugged, pushing away from the room when the teen continued to stare at the screen. Tim pursed his lips for a moment before looking up abruptly from the screen. "Conner?" He called out, causing the clone to pause, turning back to face his younger teammate. "You've been with the team for a long time, right?" He questioned dumbly. Of course he has!

"Since the beginning." Kon said bluntly with just a bit of a suspicious tone, eyes questioning at what the teen was really asking.

"I was wondering if you know who B08 was?" Tim questioned, blanking his face of any tells.

"I don't remember a B08." He said quickly. Too quickly, Tim thought. "Why you asking?" Conner tried to pass it off as curiosity, but he was a horrible actor.

"I was securing the system." Tim lied expertly. "Trying to make sure there's no leaks anywhere. The designations seem a bit skewed. It's got the original 7 members and then it skips to 9 with Zatanna."

Conner chuckled. "Guess we finally found a flaw with the big bad bat. He must've forgotten how to count. Be sure to tell me to bring it up next time I see him!"

'As if' Tim thought though he forced a small smile to his lips. "I guess."

"You sure you're not coming to dinner?" Kon asked, gesturing over his shoulder with his thumb.

"Nah, I got a lot to do." He gestured to the laptop and the papers he had purposely scattered across the bed he sat cross legged on.

"Alright then." Kon nodded, heading out the door.

Tim kept up the soft smile until the door swished shut, his eyes narrowing at where the kryptonian clone had stood suspiciously. So there were more people in on this besides Bruce. Just what was going on here? His attention was drawn to the laptop hidden under his bed when it made a small bleep, alerting him to the completed process.

He pulled up the high end model, a breath escaping him as a symbol flashed across the screen, the same one that Dani had been wearing across her chest when she'd passed off the thumbdrive. He watched in fasination as it spun, files downloading at incredible speeds in the background, that nagging feeling returning from the back of his mind that he had seen this mark before. He gasped as the mission laptop flared to life, the files swapping, unbidden by the operator between devices, syncing wirelessly between the Wayne tech systems. Panic flared in his chest as he watched it sync with the cave systems. He'd brought a hack into the cave!

In the next moment Holoscreens flared to life before his very eyes from the cave system, data, graphs, all scrolling before a large profile picture appeared, a young teen girl, grey brown and black suit sporting the same symbol across her chest of a gray bird, wings stretched far and wide in flight. He knew it's style, there was one just like this of him and all the members of the team, accompanied by the data accumulated on him by the league. His eyes fell to the illuminated letters. "Sparrow, Designation B08, Identity.." The breath was knocked from him.

~o~

Kon had to lean back against the wall for a moment. For the first time in a while his mind was reeling. It had been many years since they dared speak the words B08 aloud

Thoughts came flashing back at him, images. Masked eyes looked back at him, the youth of her face forever trapped in his mind, same as he was to always be trapped in his own her words flitted through his mind.

_'Look, point is, you gotta stop worrying about trying to be Superman and focus more on being you. You may be a clone but you're still a different person. DNA doesn't make you who you are, not the way your trying to make it.'_

He could feel his throat closing. He had to get to Nightwing.

~o~

Nightwing laughed watching Beetle and BB argue over the table, glancing at M'gann who couldn't help the chuckled even as she scolded Gar softly. He saw Conner approaching from the corner of his eyes and turned with a large smile. "Couldn't get Rob out the room huh?" He question with amusement. The smile fell from his face as he saw the glower plastered to his friends face. "Conner?"

The clone turned to the younger members. "Out." He said sternly, quickly ending their childish squabble. They look to him a bit difiantly.

"But" They piped in.

"Now!" The kids scuttled out of the room quickly, scared of the short tempered perpetual teen that would twist them into pretzels.

"Conner what's you're problem?" M'gann asked angrily.

Kon brushed her off, looking Nightwing square in the eye, setting the former boy winder on edge. "You ever tell them the truth about Dani." He wasn't going to sugar coat it, that wasn't his style.

There was a sharp intake of breath from M'gann in surprise at the mention of the young girl from years prior. She turned to see Dicks measured breaths, his face cold and stoic. "Why would you bring that up?" She questioned angrily. "We promised!"

"Did. You. Tell. Them." He demanded from the new team leader.

"We didn't see a reason too." Dick said coldly, eyes narrowed at Conner, every bit the image of his old mentor minus the pointy ears. "They already lost a teammate, a friend, a sister." The last word was said with more emphasis. Dick wanted to really push it that Conner knew nothing of his or Tims loss, how personal it was and just what a stab to the heart it was to have it shoved in his face. "I see no reason to throw salt in the wound."

"Why are you bringing this up now." M'gann whispered dangerously low.

Kon turned to glance at her, sighing angrily in frustration. "Tim's asking about B08. He's got the old system up, found a discrepancy in the designations."

M'ganns hear sank. She took a few deep breaths. "Wha-" She starts, swallowing hard. "What did you tell him?"

"Told him bats screwed up while counting. I don't think he's going to buy that for too long."

The martian looked to the floor of the cave, unable to process this. How? Why was this happening now. Movement brought her gaze up and she threw her hand out uselessly as Nightwing passed her silently, walking swiftly, strong, purpose driven strides down the hall towards the bedrooms. "Dick.." She whispered out softly as her hand dropped, heart aching for her friend.

~o~

Dick paused outside his little brothers room. He honestly had no idea what he was going to tell him, how he was going to diffuse this situation. All he knew was he had to get in there before it got any worse. Tim was anything but stupid and it wouldn't take long for him to start asking all the questions he really didn't want to answer.

Taking a deep breath he hit the button to open the door, faking a smile as he took his first step. "Timmy I thought maybe I'd come get you myself-" His face fell as he took in the site. The room was alight with the holographic screens displaying names, data, dates and stats. There were news clippings displayed, specs on suits and weapons. There, just under Tims fingers was the rotating model of B08, Sparrow, Dani who had fallen from the skies just a few years short of two decades ago.

He tuned to meet the gaze of his unmasked brother who stared at him accusingly, sending dagger straight to Dicks soul.

"Tim.." Gasped, broken and hoarse.. it was all he could muster to say..

AN- not too bad for a next day update right? Yes I changed Zatannas designation # cuz when I wrote Dani as B08 she wasn't known as B08 in the show yet so.. yea.. just move her up one.. cut out some other no name person between B09 and B16 that we don't know... Please review.. help cheer me up?


	11. Chapter 11

AN-Thanks for the reviews and stuff guys, can't believe I still got people willing to read this at all considering my utter lack of updates. This is a bit short but.. well I HAVE been working on Ephemeral.. Please enjoy.

CHAPTER 11

Dick fidgeted under the gaze, shifting his weight from one foot to the next. Those narrowed eyes, that heated gaze, had followed him across the room, studying his every move. Not a muscle twitched in his body, his lips never moved from that straight line. Finally he sighed, exasperated. "Timmy, don't look at me like that!" He pleaded.

"You lied." It was clipped, accusing and very, very cold.

"Omitted." Dick said quickly.

"Still a lie." Tim came back just as quickly.

"That's arguable." Through the whole conversation Tim still hadn't moved, his expression didn't loose any of that steeliness. It scared him just how like Bruce he'd become. "Look, it's not like we did it to hurt you guys! We thought it'd be better this way." Tims expression finally changed, but Dicks relief was very short lived when it was an expression of anger that took over the younger features.

"You thought it'd be better to hide the existence of not only parallel worlds but the very existence of a separate Danielle?" He growled. "You hid the fact she came here! The fact she told you everything! Why was that better?"

"We didn't want any of you to feel pressured into anything." Dick rubbed absently at his neck, glancing over his shoulder. It was such a private conversation but boy was he tempted to call in back up. "None. of you deserved to feel like you were being compared or forced into anything."

"But we were, weren't we?" Tims response caught Dick off guard, making him stand there dumbstruck, mouth open, eyes wide. "That's why she left." Tim growled, more to himself

Dick blinked, recovering from his shock. His expression turned grim. "Tim, what's going on here? How did you even get these files?" He demanded. He knew that look Tim was giving him. It was an appraisal, Tim was judging him, analyzing him. He didn't like being on the receiving end of this expression. "Tim." He said sternly, pulling on his best Bruce face, his darkest voice. He was a far cry from the Bat but he wasn't a push over either.

"He didn't tell you either." Tim murmured.

"Tim, if something's going on I need to know about it."

Tim turned to the side, choosing to glare at his wall as he thought out his situation. Dick could see the gears grinding away in there. He was nearly tempted to grab the boy by the shoulder, shake the answers out of him. But that would get him nowhere. Tim would only calm up harder, shutting himself off from everyone, just like Bruce. Dicks shoulders slumped with a sigh. He was getting nowhere today.

"I can't help if you won't open up to me Tim." He sighed as he turned. He turned to leave, knowing his prescience would not allow Tim to uncurl from that tight little ball he was in, locked away like a turtle in his shell. Though his back was turned to the teen he could hear the slide of the wooden drawer sliding and then the click as a small object was tossed at his back. He caught it with ease, glancing at Tim who was already turning his back on his older brother.

"I never showed it to Bruce. I edited it out before he could get his hands on it." Was all Tim said before entering the attached bathroom to his room, door sliding shut and locking behind him, a clear sign for Dick to explore this on his own, far away from the emotionally distraught teen. Looking down he found a small square carry case that could fit in the palm of his hand with room to spare, a small chip in the center, a storage device, one designed to store the video feed from their masks...

~o~

Dick slipped the small chip into the computer system, only waiting a moment before the screen flared to life and a small dark square formed to display the feed stored to the disk. Not much, a few seconds of a view through binoculars, patrol clearly, a stake out, waiting for a target to emerge.

There was a slight jerk, a jump from Timmy. The world spun in the lenses till she came into view, the same girl he'd seen from the footage of that night with Jason. She leapt out of Tims grasp, landing some distance away, lithe, feline like body in full view and Dicks mouth went dry.

That symbol. That gray shape, head forward, wings wide and proud across the expanse of her chest. It was perfect, an exact replica of an image he could never forget. He found it hard to swallow around the heart in his throat, but it couldn't be what he was thinking. Her age was a bit telling. She'd have been young, perhaps really young, but she'd have been alive. Some newspaper clipping, some article or report was all that was needed. She was cocky, that much was certain in the way she moved, the sway of her hips as she approached his baby brother. It wouldn't be difficult to see her stealing the idea, mocking them in the way she had taken Tim out the first time, taking not one but two targets out right in front of them. She certainly had a set and wasn't afraid to show it.

The breath was knocked from his lungs. He stumbled back, grabbing the back of a chair to keep himself up when a pair of jade green eyes peered up from under dark lashes into Timmys face. Her cheekbones seemed a bit higher, some of the baby fat melting from her slender face with maturity. Her eyes were dark and glazed with lust and desire, pink tongue darting out to wet her lips before she moved in close, pulling Tim in for an unexpected kiss.

B08.. The designation ran through his mind.. Sparrow.. No one could have known.. no one.. And her age.. He shook his head, fighting to keep himself on his feet. Had she returned? But how would they have not known? How did Jason find her? Who was this girl, this doppelganger with his baby sisters face? What had happened to his young Dani?


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

The cave was eery, the electronic voice reverberated off the walls as it called out.

"Recognized, Sparrow, B08" Called the female voice as the zeta tube flared to life, illuminating the figure as she stepped from the platform.

Her eyes scanned the entry room quickly, finding not a living soul, just the electronics. "How sweet of you to remember me." Danielle called to the unresponsive computer. Slowly she headed for the main computer, slipping the discreet, low profile device from one of the pouches on her belt not devoted to ammunition. She placed the small device into one of the many ports, easily accessing the mainframe. With a few more swipes over the keyboard she began the process of honing in on the harder, more encrypted files and back tracing any and all connections to the bat cave they could get. She paused, looking at the screen. All that was left to do now was to wait.

Danielle turned slowly, examining the familiar walls, the high steel beams holding the rock from crushing down on the hollowed out base. Her fingers trailed against the keyboard, her boots clicking against the cold metal floors as she moved from the console. Her body moved freely without thought, her feet dragging her off to a corner to stand in front of one of those support beams. Her head tilted.

There. Right there. A gloved thumb ran along the metal, catching on a nick in the finish, the metal sticking up in the smallest of jags. That was where the birdarang had hit, biting into the metal of the beam.

Oh she remembered the look on Tims face as he just barely ducked the projectile. The clang as the flying object hit with enough force to bite so harshly into the beam. Dick had yelled so fiercely. 'you have to control your temper!' she recalled in her mind. Temper, it was always about her temper. Why? She wondered. Had that other version of herself been so much more calm? Was this another form of conditioning, transforming her into the perfect little soldier?

She growled, swiping her hand over the beam angrily. She was on her way to the console when, from the corner of her eye, a long, dimly lite hallway caught her eye. A familiar one. One she would know blindfolded and drugged. Without much conscious thought she found her feet taking her down the corridor. The closeness of the walls was comforting, as was the color and the hum of the lighting. There was a coil of warmth forming in her stomach, unwelcome in her mind yet there none the less. She paused, not even needing to look to know she was there, knowing it merely by strides, by the scuffs in the flooring that she'd watched on the way. She turned slowly.

The door was unblemished, cool steel, just like the others, nothing to tell it apart but she knew. The key pad off to the side would blink every few seconds, the small red light indicating it's locked position. Her fingers twitched at her side a few times. Numb and heavy her hands reached out to the keys, typing in the code. After a few minutes pause the door slid open. With a soft intake of breath she stepped over the threshold.

~o~

"Recognized, Impulse, B23" Came the electronic voice.

"SHHH!" Bart hissed at the computer, as though it would understand and change its actions. "Jeez, how's a guy supposed to ditch school if you're gunna announce my presence to everyone!" He growled at the unresponsive tech. Though it was stupid to expect otherwise he pouted when not given an answer. "Hmph." He stretched, cracking his neck. "I wonder if there's anything to eat.." He said absently as he headed for the fridge.

~o~

Nothing had been touched. Not a single item was out of order. A grin pulled at her lips to even see her old, forgotten homework assignment sitting half finished upon the small desk in the room. The laptop remained open, keys oddly clear of dust. With a thought she came to the realization, the room had been maintained, the dust and cobwebs that would surely have built up in more than a year of disuse cleared away with loving care.

Walking over to the mattress she sat gently, the perfect sheets and covers wrinkling under her weight, releasing a scent into the air. Her gloved fingers traced over the fabric of the pillow. Picking up the fluffed object she pulled it into her laps, burying her face into the lace border. She breathed deep, inhaling the scent of the lingering shampoo. The one she used at the manor.

Images of the large building came flooding into her mind. The crackling fire in Bruces study where he'd sit with her at night when she was young before going on patrol. The railings to the stairs, always polished and perfect for sliding down, much to Alfred and Bruces dissatisfaction. The warm tones, the wood floors..

She ripped her mind from such thoughts. Lies, they were all just lies and nothing more. In tugging her head from the fabric a gleaming line of silver caught her eye, a glare from the glass. Her fingers reached for the metal frame sat on the alcove built into the side of her bed next to the clock still flashing the time. It was heavy in her hands, good craftsmanship, expensive. Behind the glass stood a horde of people, all gathered tightly together, behind them a bland, nondescript space, designed to hide their whereabouts. Dick was, of course, standing behind her and Tim, that stupid smile plastered to his face. Bart was all but hanging from Tims arm. Gar was half lounging, attempting to take the most space as he could. Jamie appeared to be caught in a conversation with himself as usual. Barbara stood next to Dick, hand on his arm, Cass by her. On Dicks other side, Conner and Megan.. They stood next to each other. This was just barely before they had their falling out.. when they were still happy.. When they were all still happy..

~o~

"That hit the spot!" Bart grinned, patting his stomach as he headed for his room. He paused. From further down the hall he could see a light filtering into the hall from a room. A room he knew, and a room he knew had no occupant. His eyes narrowed. He only knew one of two people to dare touch that room. Tim certainly didn't seem the type to skip school. If anything he was far too much a book worm. Slowly he headed for the door, peering his head through the open door frame.

To find not Dick, not Tim, but some woman sitting on the bed, dressed in a black catsuit, mask hiding her eyes, was a surprise to say the least. The fact that nearly instantly, as if having an extra sense, their eyes met was even creepier. Something about her set him on edge. "Who are you." He demanded, slipping towards a fight ready stance. Faster than he could think, which was REALLY fast, her fingers dug into a belt, that was oddly like Robs utility belt, pulled several objects from it and threw them to the ground, launching smoke into the air, choking him. He heaved an hacked, completely lost in the smoke screen for several seconds before he spun, creating a fanning affect that cleared the room of the dark smoke that covered his apparent enemys whereabouts. He didn't hear the crunch under hid feet when he came to a stop in the center of the room to find himself alone, the intruder nowhere to be seen. He didn't notice the empty frame, shattered and broken on the floor as he curse softly under his breath, running from the room in pursuit of the intruder that had managed to get past him.

"Damnit!"

~o~

"What aren't you telling us Bruce?" Nightwing stood in front of the dark knight. He couldn't get any answers out of Tim who choose to ignore him since giving him the feed from his mask. So he thought he'd pay an unannounced visit to the Batcave, something he rarely did anymore.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Bruce continued on with whatever file he was working on, not once bothering to look up at his distressed son, not once giving a signal of emotion.

Dick growled, wanted to grab him, shake him, hit him. Instead he went through his wrist computer, pulling up the modified file. With a flick of his wrist the image was transferred from his holo computer to the main screen of the batcave, large and intimidating, the face of teen Dani loomed over them, gazing out with a mischievous smirk. "That! You know nothing of that?" He yelled. "Who is she Bruce? Who.." Emotion began to crack his voice. "Tell me it's not her.." He trailed off with a bit of pleading. There was no answer forthcoming. If anything, Bruce somehow managed to make himself even more cold and unapproachable. It screamed the answers at him, like a megaphone to his eardrum. "How..." The bat only turned away.

A crackle came across his ear pieced. "Red alert! We got an intruder in the cave!" Came Barts frantic voice over the com.

"Bart?"

"Nightwing,we got major trouble! Someone's infiltrated the cave!"

"Do not engage! I'm on my way!. Connor, M'gann, I need you back at the cave." Dick made for the zeta tube. Bruce made to move after him until he held his hand out. "They're my team now Bruce. You've done enough." He said coldly before entering the tube, leaving Bruce alone in his cave.

~o~

"Nightwing! Impulse came skidding to a stop in front of the tube, his suit half skewed in his haste to get it on.

"Calm down, Imp. Report."

"I found a girl in Sparrows old room." At this Dicks heart began to freeze. "She's wearing a black suit, a mask like yours. Mad Ninja moves too, got past me real quick with a smoke screen."

"What were you doing here in the first place?" Came Conners annoyed voice from beside him. Their voiced seemed muffled, like making their way through water to his ears.

"Hey, this isn't about me."

"He's right." His voiced didn't sound like his own. Still, he gave the orders, cold and calculating just like... "Spread out, search for the intruder. Treat her as armed and dangerous. We don't know what we're in for. Go!"

The others moved out, all spreading in different directions of the cave. He made to follow, only taking two or three steps before freezing, a chill running up his spine. His back straightened, he gathered his composure before turning

Her long leg was just barely touching the ground, righting herself from where she'd lowered like a spider from the ceiling on her line, her body all lean muscle and soft curves in her dark costume, guns clicking softly in their holsters at her hips and the harness across her back and shoulders. There was a dark, seductive smirk to her lips, one he never wished to see on her features. "If there was anyone who could find me, it would be you Dickie-bird.."

"Dani.." Her grin only grew wider. "Dani, what happened to you..?" Dick asked softly.

"I saw the truth." Bloodwing offered happily.

"With Jason?" Dick did nothing to hide the disbelief in his voice. "Dani, what did he do to you? Let me help.." He took a stride forward only to be halted by a bostaff to the face, throwing him to the side, half tumbling to the ground, catching himself on his knees. He wiped the blood from his split lip, looking to see her glare down the staff at him.

"Help?" She accused with venom dripping from her tongue. "You had your chance to help!" She growled. "You could have saved me from this life! You could have saved my father! My sisters! All it would have taken was the truth!"

"Dani-ah!" Nightwing rolled as the bostaff came down to connect with the concrete where his head would have been only a moment earlier. There was no time for composing himself before he had to spring backwards to avoid the kick aimed for his chest and another swipe from her staff.

"You knew what was going to happen to me! You and Bruce watched it happen! Like I was some pet! All the training, all the rules! All to make the perfect little toy soldier to follow the Bat around without questioning!" Her face was turning red under the black domino. Her move became harder, faster. When the staff would connect with the floor he could see the metal dent or the concrete crack under the pressure. "Since I was a baby! Not a single choice was my own! You! My brother-" She choked out. "You helped him do it and then spoke words of love and family to me!"

Nightwing evaded her blows, deflecting if necessary but never going into the offensive. "It's not like that!" He yelled back, wincing when the staff came down on his forarm as he blocked, deflecting it harmlessly to the side. "We tried our hardest to prevent it. WE wanted you to be happy! That's all we ever wanted!"

"Liar!" She brought the staff down again, which he easily caught, ripping the metal pole from her hands and tossing it far behind him, listening to it skid across the floor. Before he could turn back from the force of tossing the weapon away she had the gun drawn, aimed right for his forehead. "You can't lie to me.. you trained me far too well for that.."

Dick froze, like a deer in headlights.

"Nightwing!" Came m'ganns voice from a side corridor as she rushed forward, no doubt alerting the others as they were only moments behind.

"Stay where you are!" Her finger squeezed the trigger dangerously. The others froze, waiting, holding their breath as even dick held out his hand, signaling them to hold their positions. There was a soft beep from her belt, signaling the completion of the upload from the computer. Slowly she headed for the zeta tube. "Well, while it's been loads of fun taking a stroll down memory lane, I'm afraid it's time for me to go." She turned to look at Dick. "Tell the Bat, I'll be seeing him soon." With that there was a press of a button as she bolted for the tube, quickly followed by Nightwing and the others. Just as she entered the tube and explosion rocked the building as the device within the computers, only several feet from them was detonated. The explosion took them off their feet as the lights flicked in the cave, systems crashing and heading for backup.

Bart groaned as he pushed himself up from where he'd been kissing the floor, hand on his head. "I have a feeling I'm missing something.." He whined.

"Nightwing.." M'gann questioned of their leader as he stared at the zeta tube that would be inoperable for the time being. "What just happened...?"

AN- sorry bout the updates.. honestly.. Life was just crappy and I had no time or will to write so.. yea.. but here it is.. please review, gives me motivation. Thank you.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

The room was completely silent. Dick was holding his breath, unable to look up at his teammates. Instead he stared intently at the conference table in front of him. For the longest moment there was no movement at all, it almost seemed the room had been frozen in time, all words sucked out in a vacuum like their words.

"That's not Danielle..." Came Garfield's voice finally, shattering the silence like glass though his voice was cracking. "That.. woman.. wasn't Dani.."

"I thought.. she was.." Megan fell into a seat, no longer able to hold herself upright. Dick had gathered everyone once the cave had been secured. She knew something was wrong when he fell silent. Dick was never silent unless something was wrong. He struggled with his words, stumbled over them as the others looked on with concern. "How.."

"We're not really sure.." Dick began slowly, softly. "We found her working for the Red Hood..."

"The Red Hood.." Conner growled out eyes narrowing. "He's back?" He questioned, finding it irritating that they'd not been informed earlier, that not only was Jason, the former Robin back to his old tricks, but now Dani.. Bile was rising in his throat

"Wait, 'we'?" Impulse asked accusingly. "Who's 'we'?" The room fell silent again as they all turned to look at Dick who hung his head low. "Tim..?" Bart turned to look at one of his closest friend. When the young Robin only turned his head further away, attempting to block even more of the conversation than he'd already managed through the entirety. "Tim!" He asked a bit more desperately.

Conner seethed, his fists shaking at his side before, with a growl, he broke. He charged forward, causing a shocked start from all the rest of his teammates as he grabbed Dick, the man now quite a bit taller but still just as easily lifted off his feet in Suoerboys grip. "You knew and didn;t tell us! Even knowing.. Knowing EVERYTHING!" He bellowed

"Conner stop!" Megan screamed as she ran to his side, catching his fist that was aimed to impact with Nightwings head. The others rushed forward to help, attempting to pull the power house from Dicks throat.

"Kon stop! He just found out! I didn't tell him till after I found out about B08!" Tim stammered out desperately, pushing at the clones chest. Conner's eyes flared in shock, matching M'ganns as they both released their grips in shock. Tim caught Dick up in his arms, helping his older brother to his feet. Dick sputtered and coughed as he sucked in desperate breaths.

"You told him of B08.." M'gann asked, her face of pure hurt.

"He didn't.. Dani did.." Tim whispered out, looking to the floor. "She had.. the files.." He looked up to them, his expression one of grief before it gave way to one more of anger. "We had a right to know!" He shouted at them

"Alright, I really feel like there's something not being said here and that most of us are getting left out. Who's this B08 now?" Beetle questioned, no, demanded as he stepped further into the fray. The older members of the team averted their eyes.

"Tell them." Tim said, ignored by their leader. With defiance the teen stood, walking away to one of the computers, activating the screen and transferring the files he'd stored to his portable computer to the screen. The images flared to life, illuminating a blue hued likeness of the 'Sparrow' he'd been studying earlier, her stats and notes scrolling down on her side. "17 years ago, there was a phenomenon in Gotham city, a surge of some unknown energy that since has only occurred once more. This surge, apparently transported a 12 year old Danielle Fischer"

"So.. Bart wasn't the first time traveler?" Garfield asked, earning a scoff from the speedster.

"It was found to be much more complicated than time travel. She wasn't just from a different time, but a different universe. She verified the existence of parallel universes."

"That is so crash!" Bart said happily. Tim flashed him a glare.

"Apparently, she was brought to the team, designation B08, where she remained for some time before the phenomenon happened again, allowing her to leave for her own world. But not before giving the adults of this world insight into the future. Our future. Even you Bart..."

"Starting to feel the mode.." Bart said with a bit of disappointment.

"She only told us what she knew. Not everything happened the same." Dick said, coming to their defense. "We didn't tell you because we didn't want any of you to feel like you had something to match up to. You each had your own lives to live."

"Lives governed by lies" Blue crossed his arms, stunning him into silence.

"Dick.. is this OUR Dani or.." M'gann started.

"She's ours. She said.. her father.. why hadn't we saved her father." The older team members nodded. It was no secret that the Danielle that had fallen from the sky years ago had despised her father for all that had happened to her. It was only in this world that she'd loved her father like any child, having lost him at such a young age.

"How'd she get the files.?" Conner asked

"Jason..." Dick mumbled. "He must have found a way to hack the files.."

The cave once more became quiet. It remained so for a long time as each member of the team turned inward, contemplating their current situation.

"Dani is our enemy.. Ans she tried to kill us..." Garfield spoke low.

"Not crash.. not crash at all.."

~o~

"Sorry, had an unintended guest." Dani said as she entered the room, peeling back her mask as she approached Jason who sat at the computer. His only response was a grunted acknowledgment. "We get the files?"

"I wasn't able to the older files but we've got plenty of the newer cases. Should be enough to throw a monkey wrench into his plans for a while."

"Good." Danielle tried to stifle her yawn, succeeding in making it no more than a sharp intake of breath without sound. She couldn't explain it but she felt so tired...

"Go take a rest." Jason said, still typing away at the computer.

"You better call if anything comes up." She called over her shoulder, headed for their little 'bedroom' in the base.

Once inside she moved to the mattress, sliding the pillow across the mattress to lift the sheet from her corner. She pulled the photo from her pouch, gazing at the image in her hands, the smiling faces gazing cheerily back at her. She placed the imaged, glossy side up in the bare mattress, stretched the sheet back over the bed and place her pillow back. She lay her head down gently, falling quickly to darkness.


	14. Chapter 14

AN-So this chapter is mostly flash blacks signified by _Italics_ WARNING- angst, mentions of suicidal thoughts.. stuff like that...

CHAPTER 14

Dick gave a side ways glance to his little brother. The teen had barely uttered a word to him since Dick had walked in on him reading the old files. He'd hid away from both Bruce and himself, even more than normal, oft not coming down from his room save for school and for patrol. And during such times the little bird was always cold, calculating. It felt so very much like he'd lost another little brother.. the last bit of family he was clinging so desperately to..

~o~

"_So What do we do next? Or is that some big secret too?" Came blues voice, clearly calling out to Tim as he was facing him, his face anything but neutral. He wore a glower, an accusing expression._

"_What's that supposed to mean?" The whites of his domino narrowed with his eyes at his teammates, most of who were giving glowering sidelong glances of their own in his direction or completely avoiding his direction all together._

"_Well, it seems you and Nightwing are just as good at the secrets thing as Batman ever was."_

_Tims face contorted into confusion, hurt and anger as he turned to face them more directly._

"_If she hadn't come to blow up our base.. we never would have known!" He accused. "To find out our teammate is not only back from the dead but fighting AGAINST us?" His voice raised with each word as he threw his hands out for emphasis, the rest of his teammates sitting in an uncomfortable sillence._

"_I just-" Tim started in defense._

"_But you knew." Bart interrupted. He didn't sound like Bart. Even in the more dire situations, dark areas, the speedster had always had a way of keeping up not only his own but the spirits of others as well. Here he sounded..defeated, dead. "You accuse the others of not telling you, but you didn't tell us." Here he turned with dark, narrowed eyes at the bird. "You're not the only one who cared about her! You're not the only one suffering!"_

"_Bart!" Dick had barked out at the scathing accusation. Miss M moved forward, a twist of concern and a look as though she agreed with Bart silently blatant on her face. Dick opened his mouth to scold the young speedster and found himself interrupted by Tim._

_The teen Robin had pushed himself up right, his back straight and rigid. "NONE of you" He began, emphasizing it by looking each in the eye. "Could have loved her more than me!" With this he stormed from the room._

_Dick had turned back to his teammates. M'gann placed a hand gently on Garfield's shoulder, and though the boy did not flinch away from her, it was clear he was far from comforted by her. The teens that WOULD look in his direction were glaring defiantly. In a last effort he turned to Conner. The youthful clone adverted his eyes, unable to look at his nearly lifelong friend._

~o~

"Tim.." Dick whispered out against the wind whipping at his face at this high altitude. He leaned in slightly to be heard.

"No names Nightwing." was his cold answer, never once did Tim take his eyes away from the high powered binoculars.

"listen, we need to talk about this, little brother."

"They're on the move!" Robin said quickly as their targets moved from their current locations. The binoculars were folded, placed in his utility belt and a grapple gun was pulled out in it's place. Without waiting for Nigthwing he launched his line, following after their target.

~o~

_Tim ignored the first soft knock at his door. He still said nothing when, after a moment, there came a second, followed softly by a gentle voice. Instead he continued to stare straight forward to the wall_

"_Tim, It's Barbara. Can we talk?" No response, yet after several long moments the door slid open softly and in stepped the tall red haired woman in civilian garb, her hair pulled into a high ponytail, jeans well worn and sweatshirt just on the comfortable side of baggy. He gave her a quick once over before turning back to his wall. "Do you have a minute?" She asked gently._

"_Don;t think that really makes a difference." He answered without emotion._

"_You'll feel better.." She offered, sitting on the bed next to him. She placed a soothing hand on his shoulder. She could not cover the surprise or hurt when he glared at her hand before turning those angry eyes on her._

"_You knew." He said simply._

_Barbara swallowed thickly. "I knew her." She tried to chase the emotion from her voice. "She trained me.. back before Bruce took me in" She paused, trying to get the teen to look her in the face, leaning forwards and over to look into his though he purposely tried to avoid her. "We weren't trying to hurt any of you with this secret." She said softly. "It's not as black and white as we'd hoped. There's a lot of differences and there's.. well there's a lot of promises we made.." Barbara took Tims chin in between her fingers, turning him to look her in the eyes. "Something you need to know, is that all she wanted, was for you to have the happiest life you could..She tried to make sure of it.. We all did.." She could see the cold breaking in Tims eyes. Knowing he'd look at her, she released his chin._

"_She's alive." Was his answer._

_Barbara nodded slowly. "Dick... informed me.."_

"_She was always..." Tim started. His eyes were burning. "She faked her death.. to get away.. All this time."_

"_It's okay to feel the way you do Tim.." Barbara said gently rubbing her hand across his back._

"_All this time, I hated myself for not following her off the bridge.." Tim whispered out._

_Barbaras hand froze at the revelation Tim had given. No, she couldn't have heard right.. he hadn't just said.."Tim." She called out a bit urgently, attempting to draw the boys eyes from where he'd turned towards the ground. "Tim look at me!" When she got him to look at her with a bit of a shake. "I don't know what's happened to her Tim, but I promise, we will find out and we WILL bring her home!"_


	15. Chapter 15

AN-This chapter is much more violent than any others. Take this as a warning.

CHAPTER 15

Bloodwing chuckled softly, sliding up closer to the Red Hood, fingers playing teasingly again his chest. Her tongue darted out to lick her lips that curled into a smirk as she moved more snuggly against him. The Red Hood watched her eyes narrow in mischief, his hand snaking down to cup her bottom harshly and tug her closer. He'll ignore the spark that raced down his spine at her little gasp and the way she writhed gently in his grasp. She always did like to have an audience.. "Make it quick. You have a job to do." Came his growled response.

"Of course.." She purred back at him. She allowed her fingers to trail, eventually slipping from his chest as he moved away to the edge of the building. He gave a scoff in their visitors direction before leaping from its edge and disappearing into the night.

"I must be loosing my touch." Came the velvety voice from behind Sparrow, such a source of inspiration as a child.. in so man ways.

"Comes with old age." Bloodwing turned to face the sleek form clad in a skin tight, reinforced fabric. The whip curled at her hip and her long nails glinting in the lights that never really shut off in Gotham. Selena moved with all the grace and sultriness of the animal she was named for as she moved forward, her plump lips clearly drawn in a very unpleasant line at the jab.

"If you were anyone else..." She threatened. She watched intently as the dark little bird came closer, half circling her, a sly grin across her lips, something dark an sinister hidden there that gave her pause.

"Ah! But you have it backwards dear pussy cat. If it were anyone but you, you'd have a smoking hole between your eyes..." There was something hear wrenching in the way she smiled, the sheer amusement in her voice as she flipped the threat. "Who sent you? The bat? Bird one? The boy wonder?" Her eyes narrowed as she spoke, circling the cat in a dark twist of their roles.

All amusement fled Selena, her own eyes narrowing at the former Sparrow, her own words taking on a dark edge. "I was there when Bruce took you in. I watched him raise you . Do you really think a little over a years time could make it so easy to hide who you really are."

Bloodwing faltered in her steps, pausing immediately as the smirk slipped from her lips. "Clever kitty." She said without humor. "But I wouldn't call that 'raising'" She threw over her shoulder as she moved away from Selena. She was agitated. The closest thing she had to a female role model after her own mother became the drug addict she had, was now a close to an enemy as the others. Sure Jason had never made a move against the cat unless she stood directly in his way, they were after much larger fish. Still, having to deal with her... and she actually thought of what Bruce had done as 'raising', as 'love'? It was under her skin now. She crossed her arms to keep her hands from fidgeting.

"I know when you... disappeared.." Selena selected her words carefully. Even she knew. The papers had been filed as a 'missing persons' report, there had been an all out manhunt for the little Wayne daughter, but as Catwoman, she already knew. If 'Bruce' had claimed her missing.. she was gone.. But here she was, the flitting little bird the bat had lost his mind over..

"I know he lost his mind.." She said slowly, attempting to break through to the obviously hardened teen. "I don't know what happened between you two, but I do know neither of you are the same because of it." She said sternly. "He's violent. He's cold and he's shut out even more than normal and you..." Selena knew it was pointless to continue when the girl she used to know as Danielle, the bright, brilliant child who followed Bruce around, who would watch her with such enthusiasm on their 'trysts', much to Bruces discomfort, simply raised an eyebrow at her with a smirk, happily awaiting the list of changes. "You two will tear Gotham apart!" Her heart sank when Bloodwings lips curled into a grin to match the Jokers. "That's your plan.."

"Sometimes to save the arm.. you gotta cut off the hand." Bloodwing said smoothly. "Time for the old man to move over and let Gotham finally get what it needs. Danielles brows twisted in confusion when Selena didn't act in anger or shock. She didn't go leaping off the building to go warn Bruce or even come up with some cocky remark the way she normally would. Instead she saw pity. It was pity that met her as the Cat looked upon her and anger flared in her stomach.

"Dani.." Selena said softly, sadly.. She reached out slowly for the wayward bird. The teen pulled away from her touch as though it were fire, glaring darkly at her. "What happened to you...?"

"Not that this conversation isn't just FASCINATING, Selena, but I've got my own little mouse to chase after. Guess I'll be seeing you around."

And with that the teen fell back off the building.. Selena wasn't scared for the bird as she moved forward, looking over the edge of the building. She watched as the young girl she once knew leaped from one fire escape to the neck, flipping from ledges and sailing through the sky.

~o~

"You're late"

"Whether I'm late or not is to be determined by the boss, Freddy, that's no longer you." Bloodwing strut forward into the open center of the warehouse set on the docks. "Hope you brought the cut." She came to a stop several feet from Freddy, hip popped, arms crossed. She studied the men standing behind him. Five guards or so, two brutes, best suited for physical damage. The others... She chuckled.

"It's all there!" Freddy growled out, leaning heavily on the cane he carried as he motioned to the guard next to him to toss the duffel bag over toward her. His hand was heavily bandaged.

"You seem to be having a little trouble there, Freddy." Bloodwing teased with a satisfied smirk. Freddy growled at her in response.

"Where's the Hood?" He demanded. Her eyes narrowed dangerously at him in warning before she leaned down, unzipping the bag at her feet.

"He's got bigger things to handle than you, Freddy. I'm more than enough to handle an exchange." Bloodwing paused, a frown taking over her face when she felt the barrel pressed to her back with a familiar click of a hammer. She stretched her hands out to the side in surrender, slowly rising to her full height to meet Freddys smug expression.

"Pity. I was hoping I could get it over with all at once, But I guess YOU'LL just have to be MY message." Several more guards emerged behind Freddy and from behind Bloodwing. "You see, I've worked too hard to just give it back up to hm. Tell the Devil I said hello.."

There was the slightest shuffled from above. Bloodwing closed her eyes, an amused grim slowly upturning her lips. "About time..." In the next instant there was a familiar woosh as the birdarang spun through the air, connecting with the wrist of the man holding the gun to her back. The gun clattered to the ground, the thug cradling his injured wrist in his other hand. Bloodwing spun with backhand to the mans head. Before he could hit the ground she gave a swift kick to the mans exposed midsection, sending him sprawling to the ground a few feet away. That's when the shots started. She hit the ground, sliding between one of the thugs legs, kicking him into the fire, sending blood to spatter across the floor as he suddenly found himself riddled with lead. Before she could even rise to her knees , several round pellets fell to the floor and the room erupted in smoke.

Bloodwings hand shot out, catching another mans hand she twisted, snapping the bones in his wrist like dry twigs. There was a wretched scream that brought a smile to her lips. She reveled in it before pulling the knife from her boot and slashing the mans throat, the red spraying and tinting the gray haze that filled the room and adding the gurgle of the dying mans breath to the shouts and ringing of bullets ricocheting through the warehouse. She slowly back up, pressing her back to the solid wall of muscle she knew to be waiting for her. "What took ya so long bird wonder?"

"Focus!" Robin barked out, ducking the punch aimed for his face, catching the mans arm, twisting it and bringing him to his knees. His hand flew out towards where Freddy had been before the smoke screen was raised, birdarangs flying from his hand with the flick of his wrist, connecting with the knees of some thugs. He turned with a glare back to the man on his knees at his feet. Bloodwing stilled his hand.

"Just like old times.." Bloodwing had muttered as she watched the birdarangs fly true. "Let me show you the proper way to deal with his kind little bird." She said as she reached to stop Robin from delivering a knock out to the man. Her gun was drawn and the shot fired right into the mans face, the now lifeless body falling from Tims hands before he had registered it had even happened.

"Sparrow!" He gasped in shock as he turned horrified eyes to her. She only smiled back at him.

"Bloodwing." She corrected, spinning with the knife, slicing another mans face before, twisting the blade in her hand to plunge to the hilt in his chest, the blood shooting up to splatter on her face. "Can't go confusing them now Robin, there IQ is so low.." she tsked. Through the lifting haze they could see a pair of approaching as shadows and while Robin reached for his birdarangs, Bloodwing released the darts from her wrist. The red painted metal trip the men up, sending them down to the ground but Bloodwings darts landed true, on in the neck and another imbedded deeply in the others skull.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Robin growled, whirling just in time to deflect s punch aimed for him. He twisted the man, nerve striking him into temporary paralysis and kicking him away to the floor, all the while hearing the sound of gunfire far to close to be that of their enemies. Turning he was in time to watch the newest victim fall at Bloodwings feet, the high velocity round liquidating his brain and exploding the back section of his skull. Robin grabbed her wrist as she moved to readjust to a new target, pulling her close as he growled in her face. "This isn't you!"

"You've never known me!" She growled back. The smoke screen was all but dissipated by now, giving Bloodwing a clear peripheral view of the The thug charging from Robins back. Her eyes widened and she pushed harshly, forcing Robin form the way of his knife. Instead the blade just barely nicked her left side, right at her waist, tearing at the fabric and creating a beading line of crimson. With a whirling motion she spun on her enemy, knife in hand. The blade was plunged into the lower section of his bicep, causing him to released a pained scream, reaching for it as she pressed a small, almost invisible trigger. There was a wet pop as the arm exploded from the inside out, splattering blood on Bloodwing like some horrific face paint. The thug fell to the floor, writhing in a pool of his own blood that was steadily building below him just as the smoke cleared fully

Bloodwing swept the area, catching Freddys coattail rounding the exit, making a run for it. She slashed the air with her wasp knife, sending some blood, and tissue flying from its surface before running after Freddy.

"Sparrow!" Robin called, raising from where she'd pushed him to the ground to evade the knife. He made a move to go after her when the pleading screams of the man, holding his mostly detached arm caused him pause.

"You can't just leave me like this! Please! I got kids!" The man scream, shaking in pain.

Robin took a look over him. He was loosing blood and fast. The arm.. was a lost cause. He took one more look to where Bloodwing had run after Freddy before leaning down, quickly ripping a section of fabric from his cape to create a tourniquet and signaling the authorities to get the man the medical help he needed.

~o~

It wasn't hard to catch up to the handicapped man, even if he did have a head start on her. It was even easier to trip the man up with a spare line from her belt. Freddy went down like a sack of bricks on the pier, sliding slightly on the wet wood planks. Bloodwing stepped over him, barrel of the gun pointed to the helpless mans head. "Seems you have a death wish Freddy. Let me help you with that."

"NO!" Robin rounded the corner just as the flash released from the barrel, the bullet flying true through Freddy and right out the other side, through the planks and right into the waters below.

Bloodwing turned up her head at the sound of sirens in the distance, judging how much longer it would take before they were breathing down her neck. As calmly as she were taking a spring stroll she began to walk towards a stunned Robin, eyes eyes following her as she came closer. "Perhaps we should discuss thus elsewhere."

"I can't let you go." He growled out, finally gaining some composure and putting on his best 'Bat' face.

"I really don't think you want to be around when the cops find a bunch of dead bodies. It might be bad for your good boy reputation. She pulled a line from her belt, launching it at one of the taller building a bit further away from the warehouse where the blood bath had just occurred, taking off into the air with a little red bird closely in tow.

~o~

"I didn't see the bat." Danielle said with venom as she lowered herself to sit at the corner of a building, supported by the raised ledge of the roof. "You and daddy have a fight or something?" She teased.

"How'd you get your hands on that information."

A smirk came to Bloodwings lips. "So you WERE able to crack it. I always knew you were a smart boy"

"Don't play game!" He growled out.

The amusement wavered slightly in her face. "You're missing the big picture here Tim." She answered softly. "What matters isn't how I retrieved the information, but that fact that it's true. Through all these years, not a single choice was truly ours. We were puppets Tim!" She ground out. "And he pulled all the strings!"

"So who pulls your strings now?" Tim countered. "Did you really fool yourself into thinking Jason was doing any of this for you?"

"I know one thing! To go with him was the first decision I know was mine! One he had to choice in! I choose my path this time!"

Tim knelt on one knee, hands place firmly on her shoulders as he shook her. "This isn't you! This isn't Dani! You'd never do.. that!" He said gesturing back towards the direction of the piers and the gruesome scene that had played out.

Daniellesmiled softly, gazing up into Tims domino covered eyes. "You're so adorable when your jealous." She purred out.

"Jealous...?" Tim questioned before he could second think it. "I'm not jealous.." He said coldly.

Moving slowly Bloodwing ran her hands across his stomach, up his chest to stroke his jaw. "Come now Timmy" She breathed heavily, pulling the older teen in, licking her lips so close to his that the tip of her tongue brushed his in the path. "You know this is what we always wanted..." Her arms wrapped around his neck, her body arching to press tightly against his own. Her lips met his and with a few seconds of motion, gentle licks his mouth fell open in surprise, even as his body returned the way she clung to him, soft needy pants puffing past her nude lips.

"We shouldn't.." Tim panted between the kisses and nips Danielle passionately peppered across his lips and jaw.

"Stop fighting it.." She panted, capturing his lips once more, feeling his reserve crumple.

~o~

Jason brought the binoculars away from his eyes, unable to deal with the images of the replacement laying atop HIS bird. He growled, barely containing the rage that was shouting for him to rip off Tims little wings, bring Danielle back home by her hair and show her how he owned her, in every possible way.

No, that he would save for later. He would drive the memory of any touch of another man from her mind, drive it into her every nerve and bone that she belonged to him. She would come home, back to him. He would win and he wouold make certain they suffered for daring to think to pull her away..


	16. Chapter 16

AN- Merry Christmas y'all! It's officially Christmas eve here in NY and being as I'm of Italian decent, it's the Eve we celebrate. Plus we do the tradition of one gift on Christmas eve in my house so, here it is! Have yourself some angst and super possessive Jason! (I also did a Christmas chapter for Forsaken Shadows and stuck it in Ephemeral Christmas as chpt 2.)

CHAPTER 16

His fingers traced the darkening bruise forming along the curve of her shoulder, her arms, waist, hips and thighs mottled with ugly yellow, blue and purpling marks laying over scars. Each would fit perfectly to his fingers, his palm, his teeth.. He could map each movement, remember the tremble of the muscle beneath with each pull, each crushing pinch or bite. There came a pained whine from the exhausted figure sprawled bonelessly on the bed, face scrunched at the touch to her over sensitive flesh and disturbance to her blissful darkness, breath hitching in chest, her naked breast rising and falling just a bit more quickly. He grinned, knowing it was a message she would not soon forget. She was his, body and soul and Jason Todd does not share! Especially with the replacement.

~o~

"_Come back with me." Tim said softly from further off on the roof._

_Danielle scoff, pulling the brown glove over her fingers, flexing them experimentally before starting to work on her belts and harnesses. "Not gunna happen bird boy." She slid her handgun into it's holster, smiling gently at the familiar weight._

"_We never stopped looking for you." Tim said earnestly, a heavy silence falling on them. "You could still come back..." He pleaded._

_Danielle took a deep breath, calming her body and collecting her thoughts for a moment. Schooling her face into a neutral position, slicking a dart into the wrist of her glove before turning, moving slowly and with purpose. She leaned down to where he still sat on the roof, collecting himself after their coupling, his cheeks still adorably flushed. A smile graced her lips at his innocence. Her palm came to rest upon that cheek, thumb gliding over the skin gently, playing over the mask. "One day, your eyes will open baby bird." She whispered tenderly. "And you will join us, you will finally see the world for all it is, and all those shades of gray.." She leaned in, placing a soft kiss to his forehead before pulling back. "Till next we meet." She said sweetly as she leapt from the roof, landing with grace and ease on the one adjacent, running immediately towards the next and the next till she was out of sight._

_~o~_

_Robin froze for a moment before spinning, dodging to the side to escape the barrage of bullets that flew his way. The birdarangs flew from his fingers on instinct though he knew instantly they'd be of little use as Jason, the Red Hood, easily side stepped them, firing another round of shots at the hero, which Robin evaded, using his cape to his advantage for distraction and disillusion. _

"_You're getting pretty good, kid." Jason taunted._

_Tim spun evading another shot, though just barely. His footing slipped and down he started to go, yet before he could catch himself on his hand to roll out of the way, Jason was on him, one large hand enclosing his throat in a vice, the other pressing the gun harshly to hi temple as they both toppled to the ground, Tim buried under the larger mans bulk._

_Tim lay still under Jason, the gun more than a reminder of what the man was capable of. He fixed the former Robin with a level gaze, keeping the panic from his face, even as the grip on his throat began to constrict and his breath came in raspy gasps._

"_I should kill you." Jason threatened. "But that would present its own problems." He said off handedly as if it was just a small trivial thing. "Forget her replacement." He snarled out, pressing his hand tighter against the boys throat, feeling the pulse thumping quickly, the twitch as air tried forcing it's way past in small gasps. "She is beyond your reach now."_

_Dark spots were dancing along Tims vision. It was coming down to desperate measures, he made to move for his belt only to be stopped by a blinding pain as the bullet burned through the muscle of his arm, expertly aimed to avoid doing permanent damage or hitting any arteries. His vision now swam in pain, even as the breath came rushing back to him when the hand was removed from his throat. Through the burning pain he could just barely make out the growl next to his ear. _

"_She's mine."_


	17. Chapter 17

**AN- Sorry bout the delays guys. Any who were asking the 'what if ER Dani met the 'evil' Dani' can now find that in my new story (yes.. I can't believe I did it wither) 'Duality.' Enjoy.**

**Chapter 17**

The only sounds in the abandoned warehouse were their boots meeting the dusty covered floors, the occasion creak of metal shifting in the old building and the scurry of rats in search of food. Bloodwing walked some paces back from the Red Hood, still keeping en route to the crate they'd come for. She stood watch from a few feet away while Red Hood entered in the extended key to open the crate, reaching in to gather their supplies once the hatch had opened.

Her eyes narrowed behind her domino, cast to her right, then her left. The gun slid easily from its holster, the trigger barely caressed before the bullet spiraled from its chamber to embed itself into the meaty flesh of the rats body about 5 yards away.

The scurrying stopped immediately and all was silent in the warehouse again, Hood even turning back with a raised eyebrow at his partner and gazing over to the now obliterated carcass. He took note of her stiff back, her tensed arms. He grinned, knowing what she'd picked up on. She'd been trained well.

"Company." She growled out, shooting back towards the entrance. The target was little more than a red and white blur, buzzing through the warehouse and weaving between the crates, beams and storage units the two had used for their stockpiles. Said units were all up for targets themselves in attempts to eliminate the intruder who had barged in.

Impulse was quick on his feet as ever, easily dodging the bullets that flew from four different barrels, two for each occupant of the room. As quick as he was, it was like beginning to get like trying to avoid raindrops from a downpour already right over your head. He pushed forward still, actually feeling the heat and vibrations from where the bullets displaced the air mere centimeters from hid body. He ran full speed, slamming full force into the Red Hood, knocking the air from his long easily and sending him sprawling back against the container he'd been reaching into just a moment ago. Without halt he doubled back. It was harder to avoid Danielles bullets from this close range. First he attacked her outstretched hands, smacking the two handguns from gloved hands to clatter against the floor some distance away.

Sparrows shock at having the guns ripped from her hands was short. With a quick recovery she made to pull out the handgun she kept on her thigh but found her hand stayed by an invisible force. A dark grin snuck to her face, she turned to her left to see the green skinned girl just coming out of cloak mode, her hand outstretched in the psychic command to freeze Danielles hand. Impulse came to a quick stop with the danger now gone. A glance behind them and she could see Superboy running through the warehouse to catch up.

"How sweet." She spat venomously. "Just like old times. So, mother hen Dick send you?" She laughed darkly. The look on their faces gave them away clearly and easily. She raised her brows in surprise before an even darker chuckle came past her lips. "He doesn't know you're here." Her eyes darkened, her mouth fixed in an evil grin of sharp teeth. "Tell me.. does the Bat even know?"

"Look out!" Impulse cried as he leapt for Megan, crashing into her and causing her to fall from where she hovered just as the shot flew past her head. With the impact to the floor her concentration was disrupted, freeing Bloodwing from her control. She flexed her fingers quickly with a smile. "Didn't think so.." she said with amusement.

"You!" Conner growled with rage before charging at Jason, taking the bullets that the man fired effotlessly. Conner seethed, picking Jason up by his throat, crushing the firearm in his hand like it was made of tinfoil. "You did this!" Conner bodily slammed Jayson into one of the support beams. "What did you do to her!" He demanded slamming him into the beam over and over again.

Seeing Conner charging for Jayson Danielle was quick to reach into a very exclusive pouch of her belt, the small metal casing slipping from it's thick container and falling into the chamber. She ran forward, headed right for Conner when she felt that familiar tug, that invisible forced that held her back. She fought more actively this time, gritting her teeth and fighting her control.

"Dani, please! We can help you!" M'gann pleaded.

Danielle, fighting a control that felt as though she'd break her bones, reached for her belt, straining with every once of strength she had to take the small device from the pouch and toss it to the ground. The round object rolled under M'ganns feet before exploding in a burst of flames. M'gann immediately fell back with a cry, pushing herself from the flames. Free from her control once more Danielle continued forward, rushing the kryptonian clone pressing the barrel of her gun to his temple in warning.

"Put him down clone." came the command in a voice veen Bruce would be proud of. "I know you feel it. The amount of kryptonite is small but once it's buried in your skull I don't think it'd take much.

Conner turned his gaze back to Jason who was laughing with amusement behind his helmet. "Ah, you see. You all make the same mistake. It's not what I did, it's what you did." He laughed.

The gun was pressed more firmly against his skull. "Drop him!"

Conner grudgingly released the Red Hood. He didn't move, still caught under the barrel of her gun while Jason gathered himself. But he risked a sideways glance to her. "Why? Why did you join HIM!" He growled, glaring at Jason who mocked hurt.

"Because, you knew!" She growled out. "You knew, you helped. You lied and you manipulated and hid everything from us! You covered up everything we could have been to turn us into your slaves! To make us 'good soldiers'!" The gun pressed harder into his skull to emphasize her anger. "I'm through being a good soldier." She spat. "Now.. I be me." She pulled a box from her belt, the never ending provider of goodies, and pressed the switch that was there. From off in the corner an explosion rang out, soon followed by another and another as the ammunition, chemicals and explosives were charged and detonated. "Always have an exit strategy." She said quickly, firing her weapon which had traveled slightly, firing the green tipped bullet directly into the kyptonians right shoulder. He fell to the floor with a scream of pain.

Bloodwing turned to the Red Hood, nodding in confirmation. The stash was lost and it was time to retreat. Jayson headed out but Danielle stayed behind just long enough to watch Bart scurry up along side Conner, fidgeting at hyper speed over what to do next. She left him with one last message.

"A war is coming Bart.. It's only just begun and there will be no stopping it now. Wise up kid, you're on the loosing side." With that she ran to the back of the warehouse in pursuit of Jayson. An explosion rocked the creaky old warehouse, flames cutting off any trail to Bloodwing that may have existed.

"Damn it!" He cursed, looking first to the unconscious martian and then the kryptonian writhing in pain before him. "Hang on guys!" He did his best to lift Conner up onto his feet, moving as quickly as he could, but given the extra weight he was no where near as fast as normal. He stumbled just barely outside the building, tripping over a combination of both his and Conners feet. As he turned back to head back in for M'gann, the roof of the old building collapsed. "NOOOOO!"

**AN-Dun dun dun! Short but it's moving the plot along. Unfotunately I can't come up with a lot of filler for this story. So I'm filling it in with time skips. How many times can I show them kicking low level thugs asses? So their target? A biggie. Not telling you tho.**


	18. Chapter 18

"Who's idea was it?" Came his deep low grumble. He paced down the small line of teens, the small company NOT currently laid out in the medical bay of the base. He paced back, stopping in the center, his shadow casting them in darkness and his figure dwarfing them. "Who's was it!" His yell echoed off the walls of the cave, the younger members of the team stared at their own feet, unable to meet the fuming Bats eyes. The only sound emitted was the anxious swallow some forced down past the lump in their throats.

"Batman.." Nightwing started, taking a half step forward from where he stood on the side lines of his team. Even after all these years he could feel that old familiar anxiety, guilt, insecurity and anger coiling in his gut, forming the perfect storm of emotions that Bruce always knew would cripple him. And of course he knew just how to stop him with that glare, that narrow, pointed look of warning.

A small chunk of plastic, exploded, melted and mutilated was tossed at his feet. Looking closer at it he could just barely make it out as the remnants of a very sleek flash drive, compact and efficient. His heart sank.

"She hacked the systems, even back to the cave and possibly as far as the watchtower! They knew every step we made and every bit of communication between the team." Barman growled out. "I was tracking them, planning. Your recklessness has destroyed any hope of locating their current store houses!"

Dicks lips set in a thin line, Jaw clenched tightly at Batman. Another secret mission, another lie. Never ending secrets. To say Bruces secrets had secret was an understatement. But if not him, who could Bruce ever trust them with? Especially in this? It was Dani! His sister! And Bruce was hiding everything from him! Somewhere in the deepest, darkest corner of his mind was whispering. Maybe, just maybe, Danielle had a point.

"Keep them out of my city!" He warned with a finality to it that sent chills down everyone's spine before he walked away.

Nightwing turned to his team, surveying them before fixing his gaze on Bart. The speedster gaze quickly at him before his eyes started surveying the room, his foot tapping and shaking on the floor at super speeds in nervousness.

Bart could still see the building caving in on itself, the ceiling creaking, crashing down in a fiery hailstorm not even he could beat. His heart raced and yet died at the same time, watching the fire engulf everything, small explosions popping here and there, blowing out fiery debris and metal scraps of shell casings, crates and weaponry of all types. Numbly falling to his knees, helplessness completely overcoming him. The black figure, the shadow of wings nearly escaped him as the bat came flying from the wreckage with an unconscious and injured martian thrown over his shoulder..

"Who's idea was it Bart?" He demanded, knowing the boy to have been there during the incident. The tapping of the speedsters foot increased obscenely. "Answer me!" Dick sounded so much like Batman it shocked the speedster to stillness.

"Chill it. We were all in on." Blue came to his defense. "We all wanted to go but they wouldn't let us. They took Impulse cuz they thought he could super speed his way through the city to find her without drawing attention from the Bat. She's part of our family too! We shouldn't be left in the dark!"

"That makes two of us..." Dick mumbled.

~o~

Sweat was pouring down her face, she could feel it beginning to eat away at the corners of her mask, peeling away the concealing article. Her hair was soaked, pricking her skin uncomfortably. Her breath was heavy and labored, far more than should be normal. There was a tremble in her arms, even causing a rattle in her pistols and her vision was blurring at the corners. Her legs wobbled beneath her as she ran across the room, skidding across tiles and sloshing through the chemicals spilled across the floor and splattering against the walls with the shots flying through the air.

Bloodwing ducked down behind one of the counters in the makeshift lab, leaning her head back against the cool stainless steel, comforted by its chill against her over heated skin. Her chest was beginning to burn, heaving with each intake. Her eyes blurred over and a nauseating dizzy spell overtook her, causing the room to spin.

"GET DOWN!" She was grabbed roughly, hand sliding from her shoulder to her neck and forcing her face down to floor level. Jason half covered her as he aimed over her head, down the way at the approaching henchman turned bodyguard and enforcer for the kidnapped scientists. The shot met him right between his eyes and he toppled lifelessly to the floor.. "Get your head in the game!" He growled darkly before lifting up, popping over the counter to take a few shots before moving forward in their assault.

Bloodwing blinked the fuzz from her eyes, shaking it clear. She had to cut back on the drinking...


	19. Chapter 19

I apologize guys. I know it's been a very long time since I've updated anything. I received some devastating news that sort of sucked the life out of me and I had lost all will to do much of anything. I will NOT abandon these stories though. Updates may be sluggish.. and chapters will probably be shorter, this one certainly is.. but I'm hoping to move things along.. even if it's only a step at a time.. It's just gunna take me time to get back to how I used to be.

**Chapter 19**

Bruce flipped the cardboard back and forth between his fingers, weaving it in and out. The news reports played across the screen, the messages sounding out only as background noise to him. Behind the multiple tabs was a grid, currently known and suspicious locations marked, several already crossed out. Faces of the kidnapped scientists stared back at him. Reports of their first disappearance, reports of their mysterious return and, on occasion, reports of their deaths. Crime scene photos were scattered, both on the screen and across the keyboard and pinned to boards. Some of the men sported the disfiguring grin, others had anywhere from clean gunshots to being half obliterated from the excessive force of the weapons used.

Several of the warehouses, abandoned buildings and basements under seedy businesses had been burned down, the volatile chemicals blazing out of control, scorching concrete and incinerating any and all bodies trapped within, had they been alive or dead at the time of the burning.

"So it's really them." Came the familiar voice behind him before the black clad figure stepped from the shadows of the cave. "He really means to start his over again?" Dick asked, his tone hopeless and knowing.

"So it appears." Bruce muttered. It was months since he'd escaped, months since his last grand appearance though his business certainly wasn't on hold. There was no shortage of missing chemists, no stall in thefts of his ingredients. Yet the events of Jasons last visit to Gotham came flooding back, his complex plans, his manipulation, his diversions. "Unless..."

Dicks eyes narrowed. "You don't think it's really what he's after.."

It wasn't a question.

Bruce threw the cardboard slip at the keyboard.

~o~

The rectangular slip skid across the table, hanging half off the edge near the lounging figure with his legs kicked up.

"He got another one boss." Said the large brutish man.

An eyebrow quirked on the lanky figure, the only movement from the man who sat with his hands under his chin in contemplation.

"Another one!" Came a shrill voice next to the dark figure, gloved hands slamming on table. "What are we paying you buffoons for! You can't even keep a few measly scientists out of the hands of kids playing dress up!" She shouted. The henchmen shrunk back and during her rant none saw the man reach forward to pick up the blood stained card from the table.

"Well, well!" Came his amused voice, drawing the attention of all in the room. "It appears we've been invited to a party! What to wear what to wear!"

"Mistah J.?"

The Joker leaned forward over the table with a grin wider than humanly possible, slapping the card face up on the table, revealing its image of a joker card, a red 'hood' shape etched over the jokers face and a red 'x' drawn through it. "We must be sure to bring a gift for our gracious hosts!"

~o~

Danielle turned back to face where the fire was burning, flames shooting high into the air and sirens blaring from off in the distance, police, fire and ambulatory vehicles rushing to the scene in vain. A dark glee filled her, a large smile breaking her face. She back to look at Jason, the wind from their elevated position over the streets, over the filth that occupied the streets blew the hair back from her face. He met her gaze fully, nodding ever so slightly.

'Soon' She thought. 'Soon it would be over. The past would be wiped away and everything could be started anew. Everything would be fresh, reborn.'


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry for focusing on this story guys and sorry for the angst but this story is kind of helping me work through my own shit right now and it makes me feel a little better.

**Chapter 20**

The air steamed with the rank odors of rot, decay, blood and death. There was a steady drip from some leaking pipes, a clang from others. Splintering support beams groaned under the weight of crumbling rock and concrete that rumbled down the sides of the upper levels of the surrounding buildings, most of which were exposed to the dreary nights of Gotham, one two, some even with three of their walls knocked out, falling away to reveal stained mattresses, peeling paint, twisted metal and bodies huddled and sprawled.

A rat scuttled across her boots, stopping to hiss up angrily at her once across. A dark grin passed her lips when looking down at the dark creature. With swift movement her steel toed boot connected solidly with it's side, sending the creature flying to the side with a high screech, whimpering and crying in the puddle it would likely die in from internal injuries. Continuing down the condemned slums that served as a safe house for those cast out, dazed and dying of their addictions, stepping over bare feet of the dead and robbed, ignored the mindless ramblings of the high to come to a secluded little alcove, likely some old closet or pantry area of the building long brought down by time and lack of care.

Most of the floor above it has been kept intact, providing well enough of a cover, shadowing the figures hidden within from the moon, stars and occasion light of the patrol from above, casting odd angles. The mattress the woman and her companion share is worn, ripped. The springs stick through, scratching exposed skin and snaring in clothes much to big for the boney figures. The male is sprawled across most of it, already unconscious and pale. The woman lies limp against the cold, moldy and damp wall the bed sits against.

Bloodwing pauses here, standing imposing over the outcasts of society, watching as the woman fidgets and shifts in delirium. "Miss Cathleen Fischer." She tuts with amusement. The womans eyes flutter shifting this way and that for some time, coming back to the barest bits of reality painfully as her eyes struggled to focus. She groaned a questioning grunt in Bloodwings direction, acknowledging her presence but far to gone to know to question her appearance or to be scared.

"My, my." She tsks. "How you've fallen." Bloodwing crouches, her rear resting on the back of her calves, her right elbow propped on her knee, resting her chin in her hand. "Was it not just shy of ten years ago you were rubbing elbows with the highest of high society in Gotham?" She questioned as if not knowing, rubbing it in with her patronizing tones. "Do you remember?" She quipped with false excitement, circling her free hand in a circled pointed at the ground. "Spinning 'round and 'round at those galas in extravagant gowns? The charity events? Oh those were the times, weren't they?" She asked with a tone of reminiscence, a slight smile on her face as she looked to the side as if lost in her own world.

Her face darkened, smile falling from her lips to a thin line. "You had a family then." She said flatly. "A husband, three daughters. Do you remember _them_ Fischer." She demanded.

"My.. my daughters." Coherency was returning to the addict and she leaned forward towards the dim lighting lining the dank area between the run down buildings. Her eyes were sunken, her cheek bones far to sharp from the lifeless, aged and loose skin on her body. What little hair she had was straw captured in her scalp, fried, pale and grayed with age and stress. Still, a smile passed her cracked lips as the memories returned, the images in her mind of small children and warm embraces. Before, once again, clear in her eyes, reality came rushing back. "My children." She choked, a bead of moisture snaking down from her eye, leaving a trail in it's wake, washing away some of the gather dirt that had gathered on her skin.

Bloodwings shoulders tensed minutely. "Yes." She said darkly, reaching into her pouch, pulling the full, capped and ready syringe into the light. "You once had everything. A husband who would do anything for you and your children. A loving and decent man of social standing. Until the _vermin,_" She spat the word, "of Gotham took his life. And how did you repay all his effort, his lifes work? You bring that FILTH into your home! You destroy his company and you shoot up while he beats and rapes your family!" She snarled leaning in dangerously close to her face though the woman gave no sign of hearing her, just staring forward, tears leaving wet tracks down her cheeks.

Bloodwing blinked, clenched her jaw as she reached forward to pull Cathleens arm forward. There were many track marks, it was hard to find any veins that weren't already collapsed but the small trickle of blood remaining from her most recent injection gave her a sign and she aimed, sliding the needle in effortlessly and pushing down on the plunger, the clear liquid tainted by the invading blood soon disappearing into her body. Once done she reached up to pull the mask from her eyes, shielded from most eyes left aware and uncaring of those that may have seen with unknowing gazes int heir own induced stupor. Her jade eyes met Cathleens teal and she watched as the dawning slowly ebbed into her mind.

"You became the exact thing that stole your happiness! And you abandoned children to the darkness of this god forsaken city in pursuit of your own escape! You're no better than the man who pulled the trigger! I will never be like you!" There was rage, white hot fire licking her heart and turning in her stomach. It burned her lungs and threatened to choke her. But then her mouth fell open and she pulled away from where she'd been wringing the front of Cathleens shirt.

Cathleens dark and hollowed face was smiling at her. A sad, relieved smile that seemed so out of place in this place, not belonging on a face so withered and wasted from the abuse her body had been through or the tears that ran even more freely from her eyes. Even as her heart was slowing from the drug, her breath barely a pant she stared with that smile at Danielles face, reachin meekly to cup her cheek. Danielle flinched from the touch, staring darkly into the old womans face.

"Dani.." She said breathlessly. "My Dani.. my baby..." She gasped out, hand falling away. Even as her eyes closed her lips stayed quirked in that smile. Danielle stood, replacing her mask before stepping back to survey the scene.

"Goodbye mother."


	21. Chapter 21

Dani fell back against the less than clean tiles trying to even out her breath to deep soothing gulps. The water at the corners of her eyes stung a bit, her cheeks hot with color. Hell her whole body was hot, an unpleasant heat rolling through her veins. The cool, stained tiles helped to take the heat from her skin if not the taste from her mouth. She sat for several long moments trying to focus on the sound of the faucet she had running to cover any noise she made before pushing herself up with a groan. The dust on the mirror was somehow a nuisance to her now though it had never bothered either of them before. Her trembling hand scooped some of the water running from the tap, bringing as much of it as possible to her lips to swish in her mouth before spitting the tainted water out into the sink with the vile taste on her tongue.

A look up to the mirror only proved to her that the weariness she felt was more than imaginary. Beneath the color of exertion on her cheeks her skin was paler, her hair was stringy, lifelessly clinging to her skin in a sweat. The dark circles under her bloodshot eyes testament to the restless nights. It was getting harder and harder to cover. She resisted the urge to punch the glass as its reflection tested her short temper. This was NOT beauty!

~o~

Jasons fingers paused for just a fraction of a second over the keys when the water running in the bathroom was finally turned off. His fingers returned to the computer faster than before, flying across the keys in a blur to complete their work. He counted the seconds down to the whine of the hinges opening the old wood door, the soft pat of feet on worn, stained and burnt carpet. Sounds that were much louder than they should have been. He eyed the glossy paper to his right and with the flick of a wrist and nimble fingers it was tucked 'neatly' under the untidy stack of papers, wrappers and clutter. Swift movement swapped programs on the screen effectively hiding the former program onto a ghost drive.

"Took you long enough." He said coldly, picking up the work on this second project as if he'd never left it.

"I was just freshening up." Was whispered into his ear as she pressed up against him from behind. She trailed feather light kisses from the nape of his neck to his ear, lips just grazing the lobe before traveling down his neck.

"You've been sloppy!" He growled darkly. "You're more of a hindrance on the field than any help!"

Danielle froze at the junction of his neck and shoulder, body suddenly cold, stomach lurching. She pulled back from his hot flesh, swallowing hard "I-I'm sorry.." She whispered out, the hairs on her skin raised at the very tone of his voice. "I've been tired.." It came out choked

"I can't afford mistakes." He warned. "Not this close."

"It won't happen again.." She whispers, cut short by a surprised yelp when her head was pulled back, his nails digging into her scalp and fingers twisting in the short strands of her hair from where he now stood towering over her. A breathy gasp worked past her lips when his mouth descended on her neck, biting and sucking on sensitive flesh. Before he reached her collar bone she had been reduced to a shivering mass of need, clinging to his shoulders for dear life, nails clawing desperately at the kevlar enforced top he wore. She gave no resistance when she was lifted and moved towards the bed...

She reached up from where he'd placed her on her back, catching his face between her palms. It caused him pause for a second from where he hovered over her. Even in her state, face flushed, chest rising heavily she drank in his image. From that angular jawline covered in scruff, to that white tuft of hair that he'd sported since his return. It was on this very night, those many years ago that this body had once drawn it's last breath. It was tonight that his broken body had returned to her, soulless. to be buried deep under the ground. It was only by some miracle that the boy had returned to them. Returned to free Gothams citizens.. to free her from her gilded cage...

She pulled him in..

~o~

The world came in fuzzy, like after drinking and soaking in a hot bath for far too long. Her limbs were heavy and control over them came slow, in small twitches and movements. It felt like her brain had turned to liquid and sloshed about in her head as she rose slowly, flinching sharply when she made to sit, causing a sharp prick in her skin. Reaching down to her bottom her felt a small tube, a needle protruding from her skin. Pulling the device from her skin she examined it, frowning with furrowed brows at it before tossing it aside.

With desperation she willed her feet to the floor, wincing but otherwise ignoring the pins and needles that shot up her legs at the contact. The somewhat dirtied sheet was pulled along with her with each agonizingly slow step she took towards the door, trailing behind. "Jason.." She called. With no reply she called a bit more desperately. "Jason!"

Making it to the door she could see the computer still on, programs running, blinking. Approaching the screen she had to lean on the table for support, leaning over the chair to read the text and decipher the coordinates that blinked on the screen. Her eyes grew large and ice seized her heart as she read the layout. "Damn it Jason!" She turned, running with all the grace that her still drugged body would allow, sheet well forgotten as she made for her suit.

In her haste she missed the papers that she shoved off the edge. They fluttered to the floor, among them a glossy photo of the young team in better days. Of a smiling Danielle and a grinning Dick and all the rest...


	22. Chapter 22

**AN-**So I know it's been a very long time since I've updated anything. I was going through a lot of stuff. I moved, had some responsibilities and then something horrible happened. It was really bad and I didn't want to get out of bed. This story was hitting too close to home right now, still is but I hope actually doing something might help me heal... I don't even know if anyone is still interested in this but atleast it gives me an outlet. Anyone out there still reading, I thank you..

**CHAPTER 22**

"Looks like I'm the guest of honor!" The deranged man shouted to the rafters of the building as he approached the lone chair in the center, illuminated brightly b the overhung light. "And the only one apparently.." He chuckled as he spun to sit in the chair, stretching his feet far out in front of him, arms crossed over his chest.

"Glad you could make it." Rang a familiar voice from above, still hidden in the shadows.

"How could I stay away!" The Joker called with a large grin. "Our last meeting was a BLAST!" He burst into laughter at his own joke, head thrown back and holding his sides.

"I promise, this time will be much better." Jason stepped from the shadows into the Jokers sights

"Be hard to out do the last one. I mean we practically brought the building down." He chuckled, leaning forward in his chair, his grin widening. "Heard you found yourself your own little side-kick. Smart mouthed girl as it were. Not that I can blame you, we all need someone to kick around." He waved it off. "But tell me, are we expecting any other little hoodies to drop by? A bat or two maybe?"

"Just us." The Red Hood said, raising his hands out to the sides, gesturing to the rest of the empty room. "One on one"

"Hm" The Joker grunted. "Noble, if not stupid. Bat's wearing off on ya kiddo. But still.. Who am I to deny an opportunity like this?" Jason turned to the quick steps of the henchmen dressed in Jokers signature clown gear, side stepping the knife and putting a bullet through his temple. Several more approached, closing in quickly. Just over the thump of the bodies hitting the ground he hear the foot steps behind him, far too close. He spun in time to see a black blur swing into the Jokers side, sending him skidding across the floor, blade falling from his hand.

Blooodwing landed in a crouch, still stiff from the drug if you had the eye to see it. "Starting the party without me?" She looked to to Jason.

"I thought the knock out would be evidence enough that you weren't invited." Jason growled, turning to smash in the face of one of the henchmen with his elbow.

"You're not the only one who's waited for this moment!" She snarled back, firing at a few others approaching, rolling to the side behind a crate when they began to return fire.

"Sure got that right toots!" Came from above her before the bat connected. Unprepared she flew back several feet to slam into one of the support beams. Harley hopped down from the crates Dani had taken cover behind, tapping the bat into her left hand. "I've been waiting for this for years."

"Not as long as I have." Bloodwing growled as she rose to her feet. Holstering her gun she reached for her knife. She wanted to be close and personal. To FEEL every bit of this fight. "I'll finally make you see. You'll finally understand how to feels to loose the man you love tonight!" She charged, the drugs still working their way out of her system hindering her accuracy. Instead of her throat the blade connected with her shoulder and the bat collided with her side again. Spinning with it's force Bloodwing elbowed Harley away, trying to catch her breath before the next attack came.

~o~

The Joker lay cackling where he'd landed. "So underhanded! Such deviousness! You do me proud!" He laughed as he stood. "But really now. I think it' time to liven things up." Pulling a handful of 'marbles' from an inside packet of his purple jacket the Joker tossed them to the floor near Jasons feet. The screams of Jokers men well within the blast zone and from Bloodwing some distance away in a lock with Harley for the bat all came at once. He barely had time to mutter a curse before the explosion rang out. The noise, the screams and heat were below him. Looking up he found himself hoisted through the air by the Bat.

"Now that's just not fair!" He hears Joker screaming from below as Bruce swings away from the blast zone to a safer place to land. Jason instant pulls the knife on him, pulling away.

"This isn't your place!" He growls, slashing out.

"It IS my place!" Bruce screams back, avoiding the blows. He manages to catch Jasons wrist but Jokers men are approaching again and both men have to turn from the other to protect themselves.

"If you're not going to do what's needed, I am!"

"Watch out!" From further away a dart came flying past Jasons face to embed in one of the clowns forhead. Danielle spun, catching Harleys wrist, her new weapon of a knife only inches from her face. She kicked out, blade sliding through her hands and slicing into flesh.

"You need to leave!" He growled

"Like hell!" She shouted back, falling back to be in closer quarters with the two men. Harley charged again. With each attack Bloodwings movements got slower, clumsier. Soon nearly every swipe of the blade was landing a slice into her suit and flesh.

"It's been fun and all but I think it's time for me to go. Getting close to my bed time and all." The Joker began to move towards the exit.

"NOO!" Jason roared. He cracked the skulls of the two nearest thugs together, opeing a space for him to pursue the Joker. He quickly closed in and the joker spun with the well landed punch, laughing the whole time as he grabbed for the Hoods clothes, keeping him in close range and wrestling with him. Jason would land a punch, Joker a kick. Some where in the scuffle they'd landed on the floor, fighting like children, if children were out for blood. Jason growls, landing blow after blow to the mad mans laughing face. Rolling and rolling Jason found himself on his back, a knife pressed dangerously close to his throat. Fighting back the hand he couldn't stop the Jokers other hand as it dug into his jacket, pulling the trigger.

The Clown tsked. "What's this? Keeping all the party favors to yourself? How mean!" He feigned mock hurt. With a mad grin he pressed the switch. A beep resonated through the open space followed by a rumbled and soon loud explosions. "You've just gotta learn to share."

The foundation began to shake as small explosions began to release through the large factory building. The quake knocked many off their feet and compromised even Batmans stance. The explosions moved closer to the center. Flames could now be seen, licking up the old wood beams and engulfing flammable material left behind. Crates, overturned chairs, papers. All kindling to the black smoke that quickly crept in on them. A groan and cracking as the beams around them began to splinter.

With a roar Jason wrenched aside the knife, punching the Joker square in the face. He was up and running for Bloodwing through the thickening smoke and heat. He couldn't hear the screams and hacking as men got caught in the explosions and large beams began to fall. An explosion just up ahead and a shout he knew. Even through the growing black smoke he could see the the beam the detonation had damaged begin to crumble under it's own weight. He ran forward into the fray of Bloodwing and Harleys still heated battle

"Why won't you just die!" She screamed, slamming some metal pipe or bar into his side as he moved between the two women. He couldn't see the weapon through the smoke but he could feel the broken ribs. He caught the metal on the second swing, bringing it back against its first handler, laying her out cold.

"Right after you!" He growled. Jason turned, grabbing Dani just as the ground beneath shook with a larger explosion beneath them, part of the floor beginning to cave not far from them. A large plume of dust and debris shut up and smoke filled the air heavier still. The structure shook and trembled as beam after beam gave way under the stress, taking everyone off their feet.

~o~

Bruces mind came in foggy, vision distorted and eyes burning. Darkness and heat and thick air filled with smoke smothered his thoughts. He muscles ached and trembled with exhaustion. Still he pushed himself from the floor.

"Jason!"

He choked on the smoke filling the building, head already swimming from the earlier blows and smoke was doing nothing to sharpen his gaze. He stumbled his way through the quaking building, structural beams falling from the ceiling as a second blast rocked its foundation and the fire licked the old wooden beams. He coughed, fighting his way towards the last place he saw his son, or was it the other direction?

"Jason!" He called again.

There was a crumbling noise of ruble shifting up ahead to his right and a wheezing cough was his answer. "h-here!" Came the strained, distressed call back.

Stumbling, guesting through the black smoke and hot air with his arms out Bruce made his way towards the weak coughs and wheezing breaths. He nearly fell over the large beam sprawled across the floor, barely retaining any grace as he crumbled to one knee, landing beside his son who looked up from where he lay stretched across the floor, giving a breathy chuckle in response to the look on his former mentors face.

"One hell of a party, huh?" The laughter was cut short by a gasp of pain, the young man reaching down to claw at his left leg which had been pinned beneath the beam. His grimace of pain was quickly reeled in as he turned back with gasping breaths to the body of the girl lying half covered by him, his hand once more falling on the mask he'd placed on the unconscious girls nose and mouth to filter the smoke.

Taking in the scene quickly Bruce could see the damage his children had been through. Jasons leg was likely shattered under the heavy support beam, blood trickled from his head and the corner of his mouth. His labored breathing. Turning to his daughter, she was still as the dead, save for the blessed rise and fall of hes chest, soft and shallow, but there. She'd been badly scarped up. Through the slashes in her suit, hanging on if only by strands, he could see the cuts, the slashes from the mad mans knife and the blood that oozed from her pale, scarred skin. "We need to get out of here." He growled, turning to the beam trapping the Red Hood to the ground. He grit his teeth, growling as he attempted to move the heavy wood on his own. He took several deep breaths after his first push didn't budge the thing, grunting with strain a second time.

"Stop it!" Jason growled, reaching down to grab the cape. When Bruce didn't listen he growled louder, pulling the man up to meet his face. "I said stop it!" The bat snarled at him, Jason leered right back. "I'm not getting out of here on my own even if I could get this damn thing off my leg." He reasoned. "Take Dani and get out." He said, lifting himself from shielding her body with his own.

Batman growled, shaking his head. He already lost Jason once, he wouldn't do it again.

"We both know you can't carry us both! There isn't enough time to come back, the building will collapse any minute! Take her and leave!" He growled out. He turned back to her, making sure the filter was still secure, fascinated by the small condensation building on the mask piece with each puff of breath. "She needs to survive for the baby." He gasps out.

Bruces heart drops in that instant of realization. He looks to Danielle unconscious face, her mask half torn off. He turns back to his son who was watching her intently, his hand twined in hers over her abdomen. "Jason.." He breathed.

"She doesn't think I know yet." Jason swallowed hard. He turned angrily back to Bruce. "You get them out of here, and you protect them!" He warned. "Or so help me, I will find a way back from the dead a second time to kick your ass!" He growled. He nodded when Bruces face turned stoic, knowing his message was received. He helped how he could, to lift Dani into Bruces arms. He watched silently as Bruce walked out through the smoke, quickly becoming a dark shadow that soon disappeared into the haze that crept in to choke him. He damned his lips for quivering and the hot sting of moisture at his eyes.

~o~

Danielle groaned at the jostle, gasping in pain shot up her leg. She could feel the sticky ooze of congealing blood sliding down the flesh, exposed to the night air through the pant leg that hung in rags about her form. She dazed groggily at the surroundings. She was moving, thrown over someones shoulder. Turning sorely she could see the cowl, the cape. Bruce.. She turned to her other side. Where was Jason. "Jason..?" She called weakly, noticing the shift in temperature as they headed for the exit from the burning building. "Jason?" She called out more urgently. "Jason!" She cried as they passed through the exit, out into the dank Gotham night, the shrill sirens of fire engines and police cars speeding to the scene.

Bruce held his daughter tight in his embrace, tighter still when she tried leaping from his arms to head back towards the burning building. His heart was thudding in his ears, lungs burning and he shut out the world when he hear one final rumble of the support finally giving out on the old structure and the building came crashing down behind them in a fiery wreckage.

"JASON!"


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

There was a steady beep, a scratching, a squeaking and dripping that drew her out. Waking was like clawing her way from the bottom of quicksand, a constant pull dragging her back down. Eyelids so heavy it look several tries to open them. Everything came in blurs of gray and black, flashes of metallic. Felt like her brain was spinning in her skull, causing her stomach to lurch and only practiced will keeping her from leaning over the side of the cot to puke on the stone floors.

"Don't move." Came the gruff voice from beside her, a firm pressure pushing her shoulder to the mattress.

With a jolt everything came flooding back. The explosion, the fire and cracking as the building came down. "Jason!" She launched herself forward, nearly throwing herself from the bed as her legs moved beneath her to move. Only his steady grip held her on the cot. She looked around frantic, eyes falling on his unmasked face, dirty with ash where the cowl left him exposed. She shook.

"You need to calm down." It was his 'home' bat voice. Not for the scum of Gotham but certainly not meant to disobeyed. Not by any of them. She glared.

"Where is he?" She growled out.

"Danielle.." He began with a warning edge.

She reached for her arm, ripping the iv from her arm, forced of the swing knocking the holder onto the ground. Quicker than he could stop her hands reached for all the wires, electrodes and medical equipment he'd attached to her while she'd been out, sending several machines into angry alarm at the sudden loss of vitals. She tossed herself to the other side of the cot away from him. Her legs nearly gave under her completely, causing her to stumble and grip the cot for support till she could gain her own balance. "WHERE!" She demanded.

She was met with a blank, unwavering gaze for long moments that seemed to stretch for eternity. "He didn't make it out." He said coldly.

"You're lying." She spat, face contorting in anger, standing a bit taller, a bit steadier than before. "Where have you hidden him!" She demanded again, stalking towards the end of the bed, keeping the distance between them and a defensive stance.

"The boys are still looking..." He couldn't finish. He couldn't say what he thought, what he felt. The drop in his dominating posture was all the sign that could slip through but it was more than enough for her to catch. Her jade eyes widened and her body tensed.

She chuckled humorlessly and scoffed at him. "You think him dead again? Have you learned nothing Bruce? The Joker couldn't take him out then and he sure as hell can't do it now." He wasn't sure who she was trying to convince. "Now if you'll excuse me, we've still got work to do." She started heading towards one of the exits out of the cave.

"And what about the baby?" He asked dryly, not looking to her retreating form. He didn't need to see her to feel her freeze, stiff as a board for the fraction of a second before laughing it off.

"I don't know what you're talking about.." He turned to face her, eyes dark and lips a pale line. Her facade fell and she quickly replaced it with a snarl. "Nosey as always Bruce? Never did know how to keep yourself out of other business did you? Is that why you sedated me?"

"Jason told me before the building collapsed. Said you didn't tell him yourself yet. How long Dani..?" He asked softly, falling to her nick name easily, emotion seeping in at the edges.

She shook her head in disbelief. "You'd say anything just to get your way wouldn't.." She fell silent at the click from the computer quickly followed by the audio from the cowls recording. There was crackling of fire and creaking and groaning of structures and...

"_We both know you can't carry us both! There isn't enough time to come back, the building will collapse any minute! Take her and leave!"_

A cough and some shuffling.

"_She needs to survive for the baby." _

She stared at the screen with wide eyes. It was the bright contrast that she told herself caused the burning sting. After a moment she turned back to him with a bitter smirk. "You believed him." She nodded. "Just wait, we'll be back to take over Gotham soon."

Turning quickly she snatched a spare domino mask from one of the stocking stations before making a quick B line to one of the many cycles by the exits, one of Tims. It was very nearly fitted for her size and would do for a while. The engine roared to life and a squeal of tired echoed before the lights sped off out the exit.

He didn't bother turning the tracker on. He knew the poor machine would be ditched as soon as she found an untraceable form of transportation and it would never lead him to her newest safe house. He instead stood silent at the exit.

"Is it wise to let her go, sir?" Alfred asked, approaching from behind. His voice was calm, collected but Bruce could hear the concern deep down.

"Forcing her to stay will only do more damage Alfred..." He turned to head back to check on the boys progress, if the only thing he got out of it was a body count... "I think I've done enough already.."

Alfred stood behind staring for a long time into the darkened tunnel leading out of the cave after her.

**AN-** Sorry! I know I haven't written in a long while and it's very short. I've been preoccupied . I have a little one of my own on the way first 3 months I couldn't stay awake so so writing... hope someone out there still enjoys.


End file.
